Vive Le Féderation!
by AmberVonSuper
Summary: In the FIM life is peaceful and without fear. The little nation in the Pacific has mostly kept to it self for a long time and avoided war in a world filled with it. Instead it has created a peaceful little corner for itself. Here lives Korra a corporal in the FIM army, Asami an engineer at Terran arms, Jack a pilot in the FIM Air force and Roanne a engineer at Nanite Systems.
1. Chapter 1 The TRAC 2 Release

Production of the TRAC 1 started in the 2030s and it quickly became the best selling rifle in the 21st century.

By the time production of the TRAC 2 started over 14 million, and counting, TRAC 1s had been sold. The success of the rifle was largely owed to it's extreme versatility, it can be used in almost any situation, and it's unique smart technology, which was both cheap, precise and easy to use.

This has also meant that the rifle became extremely popular among militias, insurgents and has to a large degree replaced the AK-47 as the most used weapon in the world.

Terran Arms, the producer of the TRAC 1, has faced harsh criticism for selling to pretty much anyone with no regards for how the weapons might be used. However they have been able to avoid any major consequences due to how important of an export the TRAC 1 is to the FIM.

Written post /r/worldpowers reset.

* * *

[Midday 28th of September 2059]

"Straighten up Private! You have to be able to hit that target right in the bulls eye if you want to make it in the 1st regiment!" Korra barked at one of the recruits at the target practice.

She was enjoying her new job as drill sergeant, it was a lot easier than being a fire team leader and she could stay at the base. Although it was a little more boring, shouting at recruits was all well and good but it couldn't really replace the thrill of working together with one of the top units of the FIM army.

The 1st regiment was something special, it was the regiment that had seen the most fighting in all of the FIM army. It had been battle hardened like no other regiment, and was even competing with the INUE special ops unit.

Although of course the FIM army in general did not have much experience when it came to war, and like most people Korra was glad that was the case. She had seen the destruction war had wrought to many places, and did not wish for anything like that to hit New Caledonia or the Solomon Islands.

No what they had been doing were mostly small scale operations.

The biggest operation she had been part of was throwing a few under equipped pirates out of Djibouti and restoring the government. Otherwise they had every once in a while found a small pirate holdout in the pacific.

Before Korra had even been born the FIM had taken upon itself the task of keeping the pacific pirate free. Actually that was before the FIM had been formed so it was the New Caledonian government. But that policy had continued up until this day, and pirates were becoming hard to find in the pacific anymore. It was probably hard to hide from the thousands of drones that were launched each year to scour the pacific for anyone attempting to break international law.

"Come on sarge'! That target is one and a half kilometers away! How do you expect me to hit it on bulls eye?" The recruit cried out. She was going to have to show him how it was done.

"Give me your gun." Korra ordered the recruit. "Why?" He asked in a disrespectful manner. "I said give me your gun. That's an order do I need to repeat myself?" Korra said sternly. "Yeah it's my gun why should I give it to you?" This was getting out of hand.

"THAT WAS AN ORDER PRIVATE NOW GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING GUN OR IT'S ONE MONTH OF CLEANING THE TOILETS FOR YOU!"

The private looked almost frightened. Korra didn't want to bother with waiting for him to get to his senses. She took the gun and ripped it out of his hands.

She plugged it into her HUD, she was going to show that spoiled brat. Numbers such as the amount of bullets left in the magazine, trajectory of the bullet and the distance to the target appeared in front of her eyes on her HUD. She adjusted the zeroing and then took 4 quick shots, all of them hit the bulls eye.

"Keep trying private. We are going to switch to the TRAC 2 on the 5th of October, you have to be able to hit bulls eye with the TRAC 1 by then." Korra said and handed him the rifle back. "Sir, yes sir." The recruit answered reluctantly, she was going to fix that.

"Also get down and do 100." She ordered him. "What you can't do that!" He exclaimed. "You better bloody believe I can. Now follow my orders or it will be 200."

"Sir yes, sir." The recruit said reluctantly again. Hopefully he would get the lesson this time.

"I'll leave you to it then, I have a rifle release to attend." Korra said getting up. "You're going to the TRAC 2 release sir?" The recruit asked as he rested on the ground. "Did I tell you to stop?" Korra said sternly, the recruit quickly got back to his push ups. "And yes I am. I'm going to be one of the army representatives there to show off the functionality of the rifle, and hopefully draw in lots of buyers."

There had also been some talk of her becoming a tester for Terran Arms but she couldn't really talk about that. "Well then I hope you have a good time sir." The recruit said, Korra detected something that might have been a hint of sarcasm and almost gave him another scolding. But he was still doing push ups and she decided it wasn't worth her time.

"I'll see you around private." Korra said and turned around to walk away from the firing range.

 **. . .**

[Early Morning 29th of September 2059]

Asami was starting to get a little tired.

She had spent the entire day preparing the TRAC 2 display model for the big night. She had calibrated the targeting computer, tested the recoil reduction, checked the barrel, tested the coils, configured it to work with the HUD, tested all the various attachments, she nearly lost a finger while testing the automatic bayonet, and checked every single bullet for any imperfections. Then she had done it all again 10 times until she was absolutely sure that everything was working as intended, and then a last time, just to be sure.

This was expected to be Terran Arms' biggest seller yet.

They were anticipating that they would sell at least a million rifles this year. There would be people attending from all around the world, national armies and PMCs alike, to buy the most advanced rifle ever created.

There was quite a bit of pressure for everything to be perfect.

Asami had been working on this project for some 3 years now. It was her first real project since she graduated from the Nouméa Institute of Engineering. Terran Arms had practically hired them the moment they got their diplomas. She, like a lot of people in her class, had been in talks with Terran Arms about getting a job since long before they graduated.

Nearly half of the class had been hired by Terran Arms and the others had been hired by Nanite Systems, she only knew of a few who had gotten employment elsewhere. It's no wonder that those companies were pouring millions into the universities.

"Hello are you the one who's supposed to run me over what's going to happen tonight?"

Asami was ripped out of her memories by the question, which came from behind her. She turned around quickly to answer.

The question had come from a woman, she was dark skinned, maybe she was Kanak? A little shorter than Asami, her body was clearly well trained, the mark of many years of military service, Asami had also seen on the veterans that had come to Terran Arms to test prototypes, she was around her age and wearing the gala uniform of the FIM army, It consisted of a jacket, which was blue with white shoulder guards, red linings and silver buttons, formal blue velvet pants, and a blue, white and silver military cap to top it off. It also had several ribbons on it.

"Yes I am, my name is Asami and who are you?" Asami asked after she had completed her inspection of the woman. "Drill Sergeant Korra of the 1st regiment of FIM army. At your service." Korra said sternly, and raised her hand to her head in a military salute and slammed her heels together.

Asami was stunned by suddenly being addressed as if she was the Sergeants superior officer, and didn't really know what to say or do. There was also something familiar about her name that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

The Sergeant must have seen her face and quickly lowered her hand and returned to a more casual position, with her legs a little further apart.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just I have never been to anything like this so I wasn't quite sure what I had to do." The Sergeant answered.

She collected herself and answered. "Don't worry I haven't been to any business things like this before. Anyways follow me so I can show you the rifle."

She turned around and started walking over to the rifle. Korra quickly jogged up along so she was by Asami's side. "Do you know why they decided to give me the role? I know there were a lot of others who applied and many of them had more combat experience than me. Wouldn't it make sense to have the best soldier in the army here?" Korra inquired.

Asami had herself thought about it and wasn't exactly sure. "Well they haven't actually told me anything about it. I was just told to show you the gun but I have heard some talk. I'm going to guess it's because they want someone who isn't old and grizzled and could put potential buyers off, but who also still has a nice title with and isn't just a private." Asami explained.

"Yeah I can understand why they wouldn't want some of the ones who are fresh in. They would think of it as free time and with the lack of respect for authority New Caledonia's youth has it would be a nightmare." Korra said smiling as if she was making a joke, a joke Asami didn't really get.

"Yes, and I also suspect it was because they wanted someone who looked good doing it." Asami continued, it was far too late when she realized what it of course would be interpreted as.

"Pardon me? Are you trying to flirt with me?" Korra said surprised. "Oh no no no! I did not mean it in that way at all! I meant like you're really strong and that would look good when you're showing off the rifle." Asami hoped that Korra didn't see her blushing. Korra raised an eyebrow first but then laughed with a lopsided grin.

"Okay I'll believe you but I'll say in return that you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself."

Asami didn't really know how to react, but they were at the table with the TRAC 2 now anyways so she could talk about something else.

 **. . .**

[Late Afternoon 29th of September 2059]

"Hello and welcome! Today we will be demonstrating the capabilities of Terran Arms' newest product. The TRAC 2 infantry rifle! With me I have Sergeant Korra of the 1st regiment. She has served for 3 years now, but she has never had her hands on this rifle before today." The Terran Arms CEO said enthusiastically.

Jean Marc had always been a bit special, and even today seemed nervous. Korra hoped the CEO didn't break while she was showing off the rifle. Although she was very careful to not show any doubt.

She had learned during the years how to maintain a very convincing poker face, and how to not break your pose. Currently she was standing in a strong pose with her legs spread apart and planted firmly on the ground and her hands behind her back. She probably looked quite threatening.

Jean Marc went on to explain some things, something with financing, and while she was doing it Korra looked out over the crowd.

There were at least a hundred people here if not more, she had thought it would be a smaller thing with some big investors but this almost looked like a night club. One of the more fancy ones with dress codes that Korra didn't visit, she tended to spend her nights closer to the harbor district.

Were they all representatives from different nations? Because if that was the case then they would definitely be selling more than 1 million rifles. Well that would only be good then. Most of the money are going to go straight to the FIM's treasury anyways.

The CEO gestured towards the rifle, which was standing on display on a glass table in front of Korra. It seemed like they were finally at the part where Korra had to demonstrate it.

"Now I would like to demonstrate the capabilities of the TRAC 2 to you. As I said Korra will be doing this." She messed that one up Korra thought, but she went to pick up the rifle.

It was very light, even lighter than her TRAC 1, she judged it to be somewhere around 2 kg. Her judgment was quickly confirmed to be true by the CEO. "The TRAC 2 is extremely light to allow for greater accuracy and for ease of use. It weighs in at 2 kilos without any attachments making it even lighter than the TRAC 1."

Korra then picked up the HUD glasses laying next to the TRAC 2. They looked almost like ski goggles but they were more see-through. She connected them to the little beige computer on her back with a wire and then to the TRAC 2.

"The TRAC 2 is of course built with PFBI in mind, and can easily connect to a HUD and help gather data." The CEO explained as a video feed from Korra's HUD showed up on a giant monitor behind her. She made sure to not look at it.

The HUD was a bit slower to start up than normal but once it did it was showing a whole wealth of information. The gun was calculating the exact location of where the bullet would hit and it's trajectory. It was constantly scanning the environment around her and looking for traps of any sort, and she could see how many shots were left in the magazine. Currently 50 bullets.

"Now if you would follow me I will take you to the Terran Arms' testing range so you can see the gun in action."

The sound of chairs scrambling around and people getting up could be heard as everyone in the crowd got up from their chairs. Korra noted that they looked like they were designer made.

Then the CEO started walking towards a big glass door. Korra of course followed her.

She must have been right when she thought she looked intimidating because a few of the guests took a few steps back when she passed them.

They reached the testing range which was located in a large hall. There were many ply wood buildings scattered around it, some concrete structures and some targets. It reminded her a lot of the training range back at the base, which she still held the time record for. But Asami has been very clear that this was not a race but she had to demonstrate the weapon.

She walked over to the start of the laid out course she had to follow and readied herself.

"Now I will let you watch Sergeant Korra run through the course and demonstrate the capabilities of the TRAC 2." The CEO announced. She almost sounded a little relieved that the spotlight

She ran to the first post. There was a ply wood wall she ran up behind. On the other side of it were some targets. She took them out in quick succession. The metallic sound of the coils could be heard and the clang when the 7.62x51mm tungsten bullets hit their targets echoed through the hall. It was easy. She barely had to think about where to aim, the gun found the optimal solution for any of the targets in milliseconds.

She advanced through the course, the guests were hopefully impressed with her shooting.

On the next post she was supposed to act like she didn't know about what was about to happen.

It was inside a concrete house. She went up a flight of stairs where at the top a tripwire was waiting. The gun alerted her with red flashing on her HUD, and she jumped over the tripwire with ease. Then at the top she turned a corner and on the other side waited a dummy mine. She jumped backwards behind the corner and the dummy mine 'exploded' with a laser light indicating where it would have hit.

She then got out of the cover and continued on her path. She ran out onto a balcony from where she could see the floor of the hall. There were many steel targets, some of them were moving on rails and she even saw a few CUGV drones walking around on their six robotic legs.

It was time to demonstrate the recoil reduction technology. She aimed at the first target and pressed the trigger.

The gun shook a little but nothing major. The targets fell in one burst. She suspected that the CUGVs were there to demonstrate the penetrating power of the bullets. They were taken down with only a few bullets.

The ammo counter was showing 23 bullets left and it was time for the last demonstration. She vaulted over the wall of the balcony, and landed with a thud on the floor.

She ran over to a concrete wall which on the other side of there was an open door. The door opened up into the New Caledonian hills and far away the gun located a target. It was 3,730 meters away, and the gun quickly found the firing solution. She crouched down and took aim carefully. The metallic sound of the coils could be heard again and a few seconds later she saw on her HUD that the target was down.

"I hope that showed you the power and versatility of the TRAC 2." The CEO concluded. Korra was sure of one thing. She was looking forward to getting her hands on one of her own.

* * *

The TRAC 2 would go on to take the title of best selling rifle in the 21st century from the TRAC 1 with over 24 million rifles sold. When production of the TRAC 1 was stopped 16 million rifles had been sold. By the time of the release of the TRAC 3 in 2081 the TRAC series of rifles had surpassed the AK series as the most produced rifle in the world.


	2. Lore: Le Fedération des Isles et le Mer

"United forever in Brother-and Sisterhood."

The motto of the FIM was chosen carefully. It couldn't step on any of the many ethnic groups living in the relatively small country. But it also should show some sort of shared value within the federation. Many things were considered but in the end the decision fell on looking towards the future. And the clear ambition of the FIM was to stay together forever so the states in the union could keep on helping each other.

The history of the FIM has never been one of great wars or struggles, but rather one of trade and cooperation. Due to being a relatively nation it always stayed away from wars that were too big and would only really send expeditionary forces to help other armies.

This history starts in 2025 in the south pacific in New Caledonia, a group of islands 1000 km north east of Australia. This year New Caledonia gained independence from France through a referendum and went on to, mostly just mind it's own business. A constitution was made, in which great efforts were made to protect the environment and secure the rights of the native population, the Kanaks. But otherwise New Caledonia mostly just went about it's own business, and in many ways went against the rest of the world by not really caring about it's armed forces. Only a small garrison was maintained but otherwise nothing noticeable.

What is really interesting is it's trade. It can be traced back to the first tech project of the New Caledonian state. It wasn't anything big, just a small drone made to patrol the New Caledonian country side to keep a look out for forest fires and other things, but this project would be the start of the New Caledonian tech sector which would come to dominate the world market.

Another important thing would be the early investments in the Nouméa University, which meant that New Caledonian scientists had access to top level facilities.

And lastly in it's attempts to help the global environment and the fragile environment in the nation itself two technologies were invented. First were the floating farms, these were made to be much more efficient than regular farms and also meant that New Caledonia could produce much more food and quickly became self sufficient. And the second was the so called Sky Dolphin, a zeppelin drone which could clean up after industrial spills and also clean the air in cities.

However none of these events would be what gave New Caledonian tech it's break through on the world market.

In the mid 2030s New Caledonia started developing it's own assault rifle, the TRAC-1. It was at first made by the state itself since it wanted to be able to produce it's own rifle because there were no rifles that were really high-tech enough. But the development of the rifle quickly gathered an audience amongst the other states of the world, possibly because it was the first commercially available rifle since the early 21st century, or it was because of how advanced it was (It was sometimes marketed as the most advanced rifle in the world), or it was because of the rising tensions in the Pacific, which New Caledonia was in the middle of. Either way upon it's completion the rifle instantly became a massive success and over it's total life time over 14 million rifles were made and sold. This of course meant that the New Caledonian state couldn't keep up with demand on it's own, so Terran Arms, a partially state owned company, was quickly created and given the responsibility of handling R&D of all future New Caledonian weapons.

This also gave New Caledonia a massive cash boost, by the time the TRAC-1 was released New Caledonia only had a GDP of only around $20 billion, which was good for it size but it did limit the country when it came to international competition. However now the state was regularly getting in about half a billion extra each year from sales which created a massive surplus in the government balance. Some of this surplus went towards a civilian research project, which was meant to make transport in between the islands of New Caledonia. Although the project was also partially started because of criticisms of the TRAC-1. This project then became the Galaxy VTOL, the heaviest lifting VTOL ever made (it wouldn't be before the 2040s any one else made a comparable VTOL) and again there was another run-away success for New Caledonia. Thousands were sold and again a partially state owned company was created. This time called Nanite Systems, or just NS. It was named after the nano-tech used in the Galaxy VTOL. And it would come to be the world leader in transportation

Suddenly New Caledonia had established itself on the world market as a leader in personal weaponry and transport. And these two companies would continue to create more successes, the TX-1 Repeater, possibly the pistol with the most fire power ever made, The Super Galaxy VTOL, the heaviest lifting vehicle ever made (a commercial stunt involved around 50 of them lifting a frigate), the first flying cars to be commercially available, and the only since no one could really compete with NS, a bunch of different drones and some other military equipment (The first Omni tool was the most important one as it was integrated into the EU battle-suits), and the TRAC-2 which in the first year of it's production over 2,5 million models were sold, and over it's life time about 30 million would be sold.

With all of this money New Caledonia found itself in a new position of enormous economic power, relative to it's size, and unrivaled prosperity. So it started using those new tools, New Caledonia created the world's largest foreign aid fund, which gave money with no strings attached to developing nations around the world, given that they spent the money on peaceful purposes.

New Caledonia also started building a much larger defense. With the extra money and large profile on the world stage the small garrison was suddenly not enough, which was discovered during the intervention in Australia. Luckily New Caledonia had good allies and Italy was willing to donate some older frigates to the newly created New Caledonian Navy. But other equipment was also brought such as new tanks, jets and more. The most important purchase was the two Ragnarok dreadnoughts which gave the New Caledonian Navy fire power comparable to many super powers. The enormous amount of wealth was allowing New Caledonia to get the best of the best and the armed forces always had the most modern equipment. This and good allies and skillful diplomacy on the part of the government was what helped keep New Caledonia out of wars and the nation unmolested.

However if you ask anyone in the FIM what the most important thing that came from the wealth they wouldn't talk about any of this. They would talk of a completely different development. In the 2030s New Caledonia took the Solomon Islands under it's protection after the islands had fallen into anarchy and billions were spent on rebuilding the islands. This made the two nations grow ever closer and in 2055 they joined up to create the FIM, le Fedération des Isles et le Mer. Soon former French Polynesia would join them as well.

With good relations, massive wealth flowing in from the entire world and a effective army the FIM was standing stronger than ever in 2059. It was a beacon of progress and peace in a world that seemed to be torn by war and an inspiration to many nations. A high tech paradise where there were many technologies that couldn't be seen anywhere else. However the FIM and the rest of the world had yet to face their biggest crisis ever, one that threatened to annihilate humanity itself

 **Authors note:** A lot of vehicles, weapons and other gadgets are mentioned, most of them are taken straight out of Planetside 2. If you want to see how some of these things look just google their name together with Planetside 2. Also this story started as role-playing posts on /r/worldpowers on Reddit so some were written while the events in this story were going down (in the world of the subreddit RP) and some were written later to connect the stories together. I will say which were written during and which were written aftern.


	3. Chapter 2 A Nimble Jet Fighter

Nanite Systems started developing a VTOL fighter jet in the 2040s shortly after they had finished work on the Super Galaxy VTOL. However there was a lot of trouble along the way. There were many concerns that Nanite Systems wouldn't be able to develop anything that could compete with the big super power's jets, and the FIM army didn't really have a need for a jet as Italy had been supplying it with many modern jets. Coupled with the fact that Nanite Systems saw greater profits in their flying cars, development was slow. However some people still believed in the project and there was funding enough to keep it going.

Now 20 years after the start of the project, it is nearing it's completion.

Written post /r/worldpowers reset.

* * *

[14th of July 2061]

It was a beautiful and sunny day at the Nanite Systems testing facility. It was technically winter now but that didn't stop the temperatures reaching almost 25 degrees.

Jack was someone who always enjoyed everything to it's fullest, and he wasn't going to let a day like this slip by. He had been born in the Solomon Islands in 2036 only a few years after the islands came under protection of New Caledonia. So he had grown up in relative poverty, but that had taught him to always appreciate everything and never waste anything.

He had many memories from his childhood in the Solomon Islands. But there was one from when he was just 8 years old which stood out above them all, and it was what had made him join the army.

It was a very hot day even hotter than this one, he had just finished eating dinner and was running around outside playing with some friends. He noticed something that sounded like thunder and looked to the sky, but there were no clouds so he continued playing.

When all of a sudden a deafening roar from a jet engine could be heard. He looked to the sound and saw a huge machine. It was a Galaxy, one of the first VTOLs made by Nanite Systems, and it had blown his 8 year old mind. It was black from the carbon used in the hull and had red stripes. There were two giant engines, that were some 5 meters long, on each of the wings angled down to keep it in the air. The main structure itself was big and bulky with 40 meters from front to back and plenty of space inside, and the wings spanned 20 meters.

To an 8 year old like himself, for whom the most advanced know tech was cars from the 00s, this had been like seeing a god or a magical creature. Then it had landed and the engines had nearly blown him away with a hot wind, and people had stepped out. They had looked a little more normal now that he was thinking back, but at the time it had been amazing.

He stood in awe as a squad of New Caledonian marines unloaded from the craft. By that time his mother had also come out and had told him to go inside. He reluctantly did as told, but he had stayed in the window to watch. Sadly though he couldn't hear what it was they talked about. His mom had seemed confused, and the squad's leader had tried his best to explain why they were here. When she went inside he had asked her what they were doing, and she said it was a routine patrol.

When he heard that he decided that was what he was going to do one day. He wanted to fly one of those giant sky machines.

And now he was sitting here. On a bench outside Nanite System's testing facilities in New Caledonia, about to pilot one of their most advanced prototypes yet. He wondered what his 8 year old self would have thought of this.

"Are you planning to spend your entire day just sitting there?" Someone to the right of him asked. "Well why not? The weather is beautiful and it's perfect to have a picnic in." He answered and looked to his right to see who it was. It was someone from Nanite Systems. An engineer named Roanne he read from her name sign. She was around 1,7 meters maybe 1,8 but definitely not as tall as Jack himself. She was wearing a grey T-shirt with the Nanite Systems logo, the letters NS in a blocky style where the N connected to the S, beige shorts with plenty of pockets and lastly she was wearing some rather heavy walking boots.

Otherwise Jack thought she looked to be a French New Caledonian with white, but tanned skin and her body wasn't anything to speak of really. It wasn't ugly but not someone you would crush over in the street.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to get up into the skies and be in the weather?" Roanne asked with a smile. She however was not stupid, Jack noted.

"I will have to say that sounds like a lot more fun." He answered and got up from the bench and stretched his arms. "Well then follow me." Roanne said and started walking towards the glass doors to the testing facility.

The facility was made of a lot of a lot of white, black, glass and plants everywhere. In general a lot of light got in and it was very spacious as they walked through it.

"So what can you tell me about what I'm about to fly? I would like to know before I'm off the ground." Jack asked while smiling at his own joke. "Well it's called the 'Mosquito' and it's very special in many aspects. It is both a multi-role jet and a attack heli. It can fly as fast as the fastest jets in the world and it can hover in mid air and rain down death and destruction." Roanne explained enthusiastically. Jack on the other hand was slightly taken a back by it. "That got a little violent there at the end. I'm lucky I'm going to be the one piloting it." He said still a little surprised. "Yeah maybe but it was true. It can be armed very heavily and I would rather not ever be on the other side of it." Roanne said confidently. You couldn't blame her for beating around the bush Jack thought to himself..

"Well then I'm looking forward to piloting it."

 **. . .**

"Oh wow..." Jack said stunned as he entered the enormous hall. There was at least 20 meters to the celling and it had to be over 100 meters across, and even more in depth from the entrance. But that was not the most impressive part. No the most impressive thing was that is was all clinically clean, the floor was shinning white, and there wasn't even a spec of dust anywhere.

He spent a moment to take in it all.

"Yeah that was also my reaction when I first entered this hall." Roanne said with a smile. Jack was way too distracted by the hall to really give an answer and just muttered a quiet "mhhmm".

"You should probably follow me, we still have to test fly the Mosquito." Roanne said a little urgent. Jack managed to snap out of his awe and quickly answered. "Oh yeah. I'll come." But he kept looking around when they walked across the hall.

"Here it is. The Mosquito VTOL prototype, the most advanced thing Nanite Systems has ever made." Roanne said and presented the prototype with her hands.

It certainly looked different. It looked nothing like any plane Jack had seen. In fact it reminded him more of a slim attack helicopter without any rotor. The cockpit was rounded and gave the pilot a lot of visibility, just like in an attack helicopter, under it a nose gun with three barrels pointed straight out about a meter. The cockpit was attached to a long body, which extended backwards into two horizontal tail fins on either side of the body. Just behind the cockpit there were two wings on either side of the main body, they were attached to the engine intake, and were more like the weapon arms on an attack helicopter. They were way too small and thin to actually lift the aircraft that was clear.

Behind the 'wings' there were two enormous engines pointing downwards on either side of the main body, each of them were as thick as the main body and taller than him. Jack guessed that they would provide most of the lift for the air craft. The air craft was standing on three wheels which were attached to the air craft it self with some very thin legs, one was just under the cockpit and the other two came out from behind the engines.

In general it felt very fragile. A lot of things on it were very thin and didn't really look connected. Most other jets usually looked like they were carved from one piece of metal, but this one locked like it was made of many different parts. He was going to have to trust the Nanite System's engineers that it would work.

"It certainly looks unconventional." He noted in an attempt to be polite.

"Yeah it's not like anything else anyone has ever made. But doing what no one else has done was what made Nanite Systems one of the biggest companies in the world. Actually it's the biggest private company in the world." Roanne said. "I do think that calling it private is a bit of a stretch, considering that the FIM owns what? 70% of the shares?" Jack said skeptically. "Well at least it isn't called the 'Federal Aerial Company' or something like that." Roanne countered. "True, it's not as obvious as the Royal Solarian Bank. But it's pretty much the same. The FIM just tries to hide it a little." Jack pointed out. "Okay you win this one." Roanne said with a smile. "Ahh I wouldn't call it a debate now." Jack said. "Whatever lets get to testing this thing shall we?" Roanne said. "Yeah lets." Jack answered.

"If you would so kindly, there's a stair on the other side of the Mosquito." Roanne said and lead Jack around the air craft. And sure enough there was a steel gray stepping stair.

"Remember to put on the G-suit before you get in. We wouldn't want to have you black out in the middle of testing now would we?" Roanne reminded him. "I guess not." Jack answered. "But where is it?" He then asked and looked around. "If you go back the way we came there should be a dressing room on the right hand side. It should be in there." Roanne said and pointed behind them. "Gotcha." Jack said started lightly jogging towards the room.

 **. . .**

"Am I cleared for take-off? Over." Jack asked the Nanite System's control tower. He had just finished the pre-flight checks, and was itching to try out the air craft. "Yes, you are clear. You can go whenever you're ready. Over." The control tower responded over the radio.

Jack started firing up the engines and he could feel the vibrations from them in the aircraft.

As the engines started up the air craft slowly lifted off the ground. From inside the cockpit Jack was constantly getting information on everything, height in millimeters, speed in meters per second, wind speed, the nearest airplanes and even the date. It was a lot to sort through but the computer was quick to find the info he needed, and he almost put no effort in.

He quickly ascended to some 500 meters above the ground, and could see the entire testing facility from there. "Good you're up, now it's time to test the air craft. Over." Roanne said over the radio. "Roger what are we doing? Over." Jack answered. "We'll try seeing how well you can dodge a missile at low altitude while hovering. Over." Jack was a bit surprised. "That seems a bit unconventional, usually you would fly while dodging. Are you sure? Over." Jack asked puzzled. "This aircraft is already quite unconventional. The tests will be unconventional as well. Over." "Okay then. I'm ready. Over."

"We'll be firing a digital missile, it will show up as a real missile on your computer, and your aircraft will think that a missile is being fired, but there wont be a physical missile. You copy? Over." "Yeah sure. Over."

Shortly after his HUD lit up as a threat in the form of a missile was detected. Jack got himself ready, watching as the missile closed in on him quickly. He jerked the control stick forward and boosted. The Mosquito flew upwards quickly while pitching downwards, as a result the aircraft looped up and over it self. He was upside down hovering in the air and slowly descending. Quickly he turned the air craft around. The missile had missed by miles, and couldn't adjust it's course enough to follow him.

"Well that was not what we were expecting. Over." Roanne said. "Unconventional aircraft remember? Over." Jack answered. "True, anyways we're going to keep testing for an hour or so, so stay up there... Actually we may be testing for even longer than that. I think I have some new ideas on how to fly this thing. Over" "Roger. Over."


	4. Chapter 3 Development of the Omni Tool

One of New Caledonia's less successful business ventures had been a project to create a complete system to monitor the entirety of a battlefield and make the different technologies used talk together. It worked perfectly fine but no other country really wanted to buy and everyone just preferred to make their own systems. The project was called "Project Full Battlefield Integration" or PFBI. But one part had seen some success, the "Army Omni Tool" or the "wine opener" as it was dubbed by New Caledonian soldiers due to it having a cork screw. The general idea behind it was to make different tools a soldier might need more accessible and quicker to use by placing them in a gauntlet, the Omni tool had rope, a spring knife, a tablet that displayed information to the soldier, it was bullet proof and it had a wine opener. This quite minor tool had caught the attention of the developers of the EMU battle-suits who approached Terran Arms about using it in their battle-suits in exchange for production rights to said suits. This deal was accepted. This sparked interest in the Omni tool and soon a follower started being developed, this one would be a lot more high tech than the first one and was expected to be used in the next generation of battle-suits.

Written pre /r/worldpowers reset

* * *

[27th of March 2062]

"Is that everything? Or do I also need to put on my Valkyrie suit?" She asked jokingly with a lopsided grin. She looked a little silly wearing a HUD, and exoskeleton together with the prototype of the Omni Tool 2.

It was a little rough looking, and it was clear a lot of people had been working on it. There were scratches and stains all over it. Asami had been doing her best to keep it clean, but it was hard keeping a prototype like this clean when an entire team was working on it.

Apart from that however it looked pretty nice. It consisted of two parts, the first one was the main body of the omni tool, which wrapped around the right forearm like a large black watch, extending all the way from her wrist, to just a little beneath her elbow. This is where the computers and the titanium-diamond blade was located. Then there was the gloves, the one on the right side connected to the main body of the omni tool with something that looked like black rubber, but probably was some sort of special compound material. The gloves had plates made of the same material as the main body, they looked a little like a high-tech medieval armor gloves. However they contained quite a bit more than that.

It was covered entirely in a dark black color, which probably came from the carbon plating over the titanium it was made of, and it's weight could definitely be felt. It weighed at least a kilo although Korra hadn't been told the exact weight. It was probably classified.

"Well you might have to." Asami answered, obviously considering it seriously. Korra's heart dropped a little. She had hoped that she could get a little time outside of her armor on this job. She did love her armor, and the sense of power and freedom it gave her, but it was nice to every once in a while just walk around like a normal person.

Upon seeing Korra's reaction Asami quickly added. "But of course, if this test goes well you wont have to." Korra wondered what they would be testing. "If you would just follow me." She said, as she started walking with her note pad in one hand.

Korra did as told and followed. She was after all a soldier, even now when she was working with Terran Arms. She had been lucky to get the offer to work with testing the Omni Tool. It was a well paying and easy job, the only thing she had to do was put it on and use it. Until now she had done nothing but some hand movements while wearing the gloves. Probably the easiest money she had ever earned.

She wasn't actually completely sure why she had gotten the offer. Usually it was only veterans that got these offers, but she was still in service. She was suspecting Asami had something to do with it.

They entered a great big hall with at least 10 meters to the roof. The big testing area of Nouméa university, where the engineers roamed free. It was nearly entirely empty, except for some people down in one end who were testing some sort of drone.

"Okay so here we are, let's just run some of the basic tests first okay?" Asami said pulling her notepad out, and getting a pen out of her white lab coat. "First let's test the the blade, try getting it out." Korra did as told and with a wrist movement the 25 cm titanium blade with diamond edges sprung out from it's sheath on top of her wrist. Asami noted something down and then looked up "Good, try the tazer now." Again Korra did as told and with a hand movement the tazer in the glove activated. Small electrical charges jumped between her fingers and an electrical buzz could be heard. "Good you can deactivate it now." After another hand movement the buzz died down. "Let's test the titanium uhhh..." They had never actually found a name for those. "The titanium knuckle claws?" Korra suggested. "Yes let's call them that. Also try activating them with the HUD." Asami got ready with her notepad. The HUD connection was something they had been having trouble with. Korra preferred to use movements because it was a lot cooler, but she did as told. She thought about using the claws, and the sound of metal unsheathing could be heard. Five small titanium blades sprung out of the knuckles on the gloves all sparkling in the light.

"I think that's the basic tests over, lets get on with the real test." Korra was excited to hear what they would be testing. It was always something cool. It seemed that was the only things Terran Arms made. Cool stuff. "Do you see that little box under your wrist?" Asami said. Korra turned her arm, and true enough there was a little black box right behind her wrist. "Inside of that there is 100 meters of synthetic spider string, which can lift 10 tons." Asami explained proudly. "Damn, a piece of string has already beaten me at weight lifting." Korra said with a grin. Asami couldn't help but laugh at the stupid joke. "Anyways, on the end of that string there's enough gecko tape to lift 480 kgs." Asami continued her explanation. "Asami you're destroying my self esteem here, first a piece of string now some tape? What is next a super strong piece of cardboard?" Asami let out a quick laugh before she got on with the testing.

She pointed at one of the walls of the testing facility. "Try shooting the string at that wall. It should work with the HUD." Korra pointed the glove at the wall and let the string loose. It quickly shoot out of her glove, and attached itself to the wall. "Now try to pull it in." Korra did as told again but to both her and Asami's surprise the string didn't come back, but instead pulled Korra towards the wall. It was quick, and after some time Korra was hanging on the side of the wall dangling from her glove. "Are you okay?" Asami asked though her mic. "Yeah I'm fine if a little winded. Was that supposed to happen?" Korra was more surprised that scared, up until now the tests had been quite tame. "Well both, yes and no. You forgot to detach the gecko tape before you retracted the string. This is one of the intended functions, but we weren't going to test it just now." Asami explained through the mic as she looked up at Korra with worried eyes. "Well then I guess we accelerated the research a little." Korra smirked to herself. "I guess. While you're up there could you test something else? The gloves are covered in gecko tape, you should be able to climb down with them." Asami said now that she had been reassured that Korra wasn't in any danger. "What like spiderman?" Korra asked this may be the coolest feature of the Omni Tool yet. "Yes like spiderman." "Awesome!"

Korra quickly crawled down from the wall. Humming the spiderman theme to herself all the way. When she reached the bottom Asami rushed over to her, and helped her take off all the equipment.

"I think that's enough testing for today we will continue tomorrow." Asami said when Korra was free of all the technology. "That was quite successful. We should open a bottle of wine to celebrate it." Korra would actually love to share a bottle of wine with Asami. "How would we open it though?" It was Asami's turn to make jokes now. "With the Omni tool of course. It has a cork screw after all." Korra didn't really get the joke when they literally had a cork screw in the glove. "Oh it doesn't have that." Asami said quickly. "WHAT?" Korra was astounded the old Omni tool had one, how could the new one not have one? "How can there not be a cork screw in the Omni tool? It's the most used feature of it." It was true she had barely used any of the other features in her Omni tool in the army. "Okay I will talk about getting one built in." Asami complied. "Do that, it wont be a real Omni Tool with no cork screw." Korra said.

* * *

 **Authors note:** At first I actually kinda made this just to put a corkscrew in it as I had forgotten to do that in the first development post. When this was a post it had a meta/ooc sentence at the bottom saying this:"Yes I did this just to put a cork screw on it." This is also the first RP post with Korra so you can say this all started with a need for wine.


	5. Chapter 4 Spill no Blood

The months of July and August in 2062 would come to be some of the most troubling months in FIM history. France had a few years earlier been ravaged by a civil war and was now apparently under the control of a dictatorial mad man. The FIM had actually supported his faction during the civil war as it seemed to be the only one dedicated to restoring democracy however his true intentions were shown when over 3 million French Muslims were forced to leave the country. The FIM stayed quiet as it had more important things to deal with itself, mainly the rapidly growing mining sector. But one day the mad man also touched the FIM when a fake referendum was set up in former French Polynesia and France attempted to claim the islands for themselves.

Written post /r/worldpowers reset.

* * *

[19th of July 2062]

Asami was sitting in front of her computer in her office room. In the back ground she could hear the noise from the TV she had left on so that it wouldn't be so quiet. It was really a new thing, just a few months ago she wouldn't have done it. But ever since Korra had started coming over she had started liking it when there was a bit of talking in the background.

She was working on sorting through the data from some tests a few days earlier. It was really easy but it was also a little tedious. To get the job done she had decided to opt for a classic keyboard and mouse, touch just gave you cramps really easily and holo-tech wasn't really at a point where she would buy it yet.

The data was actually quite interesting. They had been testing the heat resistance of the Omni tool, and she was starting to see some rather interesting patterns. It seemed that the Omni tool could actually resist much higher temperatures than expected. They had designed it to resit temperatures of at least a few hundred degrees Celsius but it could actually resist temperatures of up to 5000 degrees with no damage to any equipment in it. Although whomever was wearing it would probably not be as well of, they would probably have some nasty 3rd degree burns,

She noticed that the TV had gone silent. That was strange she thought, she had never had problems with the connection and the TV itself was only a year or so old. She left her office to check on it.

In the living room the TV had switched to a completely white screen and in the top left the FIM tricolor could be seen with the words _Federation des Isles et le Mer / Federation of the Islands and the Sea_ beneath it. She sat down in the sofa and waited.

Shortly after a woman started talking, and black text started appearing on the screen.

" _Citoyens du FIM ceci est un message automatique diffusée sur toutes les chaines, ne soyez pas alarmés."_

"Citizens of the FIM this is an automated message broadcasted to all channels, do not be alarmed."

" _Une urgence a eu lieu et nous vous invitons à rester à votre emplacement. Veuillez rester calme jusqu'à nouvel ordre."_

"An emergency has arisen, and we urge you to please stay where you are, and remain calm until further notice."

" _Une situation urgente pourrais être, mais n'est pas limitée aux situations suivante: une catastrophe naturelle, une attaque sur la FIM, le délenchement d'une guerre,_

 _le déclenchement d'une épidemie dangereuse ou une catastrophe industrielle."_

"An emergency situation could be, but is not limited to one of the following; a natural disaster, an attack on the FIM, the outbreak of a war, a dangerous epidemic outbreak or a major industrial disaster."

" _Veuillez rester à votre endroit et rester à l'écoute pour de plus amples informations."_

"Please remain where you are, and stay on this channel for further updates."

" _La FIM vous remercie pour votre coopération et nous vous assurons de vous informer de tout changement sur cette situation."_

"The FIM thanks you for your cooperation and promises that we will update you on the situation as soon as possible."

This was it, Asami thought. War had broken out with France, they couldn't find a diplomatic agreement and now they would have to fight because of some moron in France. The worst part was that it wouldn't matter at all. There was no way France could win, they would have to travel all the way across the world just to lose everything they have. The only thing that would come out of it would be a huge economic loss for both nations and a lot of dead soldiers.

Korra could be one of those. She shivered at the thought. If war had broken out Korra would probably be put back into her old position in the army and she would definitely be on the front lines. But she wouldn't just be a grunt though. She was a valuable soldier, one of the best shots in the army, they wouldn't just throw her into the meat grinder like that surely. Korra herself had said that she was a ranking officer. She was probably in no danger, Asami thought, she was just overreacting. But maybe she should try to get into contact with Korra. Just to be sure about what was going on.

Asami started searching the apartment for her phone. It's always when you need it that you can't find it, she thought to herself frustrated. She finally found it in the kitchen next to the sink, she wondered how it had gotten there, and quickly made her way back to the sofa while she found Korra in her contacts and called her.

The screen was still showing the same text from before, and she read it through a few times as she called. It was like an eternity, she waited anxiously for the phone to get through.

"This is Korra, I can't answer right now but leave a message and I will try to call you later. Bye!"

Of course she couldn't answer right now, if they were going to war she would be busy as all hell. Asami just had to wait calmly as the PSA told her to. She dropped the phone on the couch in defeat.

Then the same voice spoke up from the TV again.

"Thank you for your patience. The following message will only be broadcasted in English in order to speed it up. Thank you for your understanding."

"A war between the Ruthenian Commonwealth and the secessionist states has caused the leak of several bio-engineered diseases from the Soviet Biopreparat facilities. These diseases were engineered to be used as weapons of mass destruction by the former Soviet Union. After their release they have spread rapidly throughout Eurasia and have claimed thousands of lives already. In response to this the FIM parliament has decided to close all borders effective immediately. From now on no travel in or out of the FIM is allowed. If there are any FIM citizens currently outside of the FIM they can apply for permission to enter the country after going through a required set of medical tests. The FIM is currently in talks with Vanuatu and many North and South American countries about opening borders to them, however as it stands now the borders are closed until further notice."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

She let out a silent "thank god." It was not a war just a disease, she thought. Then she felt horrible. How could she be happy when thousands were dead and dying? Korra not having to go to war was a slim silver lining to what was happening. This would not end up in any sort of good. But at least the FIM would probably be staying at peace now because sending troops to go to war would be the best way to bring the diseases to the FIM.

Although the potential war would probably only be in the South Pacific. There was no disease here so the war might still break out. But that would make no sense, surely they should focus on other things now. Like finding a cure for these diseases.

Then her phone ringed. She picked it up from the couch where she had dropped it. It was Korra calling her. She quickly answered.

 **. . .**

"Hi Asami, sorry I couldn't take it before, I was getting out of my armor suit so I couldn't really take it. Anyways what did you want?" Korra was standing in the shade in an alley between two barracks, big concrete buildings that while a little ugly could survive a bombing. It had pretty much become her private spot where she knew that no one would interrupt her.

"I just wanted to check up on you because I saw the warning and I thought we were at war." Asami answered through the phone. "Oh no don't worry nothing of the sort has happened. Although we are on alert because of the outbreaks. But I'm not really involved in any way really. It's mostly the navy's job to handle this since we don't have any land borders." Korra couldn't help but to smile at Asami's concern. "Also now that I have you on the line can I ask when you can come in to help us with the testing again?" Asami asked. "Wait they haven't told you?" Korra said a little surprised. "Told me what?" Asami asked. "I have been put back into my old role as fire team leader in the regiment. I can't come to testing anymore." "Why?" Asami asked. "I don't know, and if I knew I doubt I could say it. But it's probably just because everyone is a little uppity because of the outbreaks." Korra answered. "Anyways I'm gonna have to go. I'm supposed to be at a briefing soon. See ya later." "See ya." Korra hanged up the phone, put it in her pocket and walked out of the alley and into the sunlight.

She could feel the July sun on her, which even though it was supposed to be winter was still quite warm. She was wearing a forest scheme camo shirt, dark green cargo pants and black military boots.

This part of the base was rather quiet The army wasn't really doing anything except for a few more units being transferred to the Solomon Islands.

She walked down alongside the barracks and got to the briefing room.

The room was mostly empty for now. She had luckily arrived in good time. More officers from the 1st slowly arrived. She didn't really know any of them well, there hadn't been much time to mix with the other officers since she was reassigned. Except one, Sonia her superior officer. Korra had gotten along really well with her. Probably because Sonia was also Kanak.

After everyone had settled down the captain of the regiment walked up to the front of the room. He was a tall man around 1,9m, he was strongly built, with wide shoulders and chest, his skin was lightly tanned and he was wearing a uniform like Korra's, but with a few more rank markings on it.

"I have grave news." He started out saying in a serious tone. "We might be facing a state of war, I can't say with whom but I think you all know who it is. Tomorrow we will begin mobilizing and by the 21st we will be moving out to Federal Polynesia. You will begin to prepare your units to move out. Dismissed." He started walking towards the door when from the back someone shouted "Vive le Fédération!" Then someone else shouted it and slowly it spread throughout the room and then they were all shouting "Vive le Fédération!" and some stood up.

As they chanted together Korra couldn't help but think how many of the people in this room would be alive in just a few months. Hopefully it would be a short war.

* * *

 **Authors note:** I have no clue how armies are organized nor what the ranks are so forgive me.


	6. Chapter 5 A Republic Preparing for War

In the summer radio telescopes started picking up weird signals from the Oort cloud. It seemed that there was something there that normally wasn't there but no telescopes could find it. No one really had any idea of what it was and the proposition that it was aliens quickly was quickly put forward. However many astronomers warned caution since it could also easily be something else we didn't know of. However that didn't stop the idea from entering the public mind.

Written pre /r/worldpowers reset

* * *

[15th of August 2062]

The Galaxy came to a halt about 50 meters above the landing zone. The engines roared as they turned downwards, and the aircraft started descending.

From her bench inside the Galaxy Korra could see the city out through a window.

Nouméa, a bright shinning city, bustling with activity. Cars flew between the buildings, drones were buzzing around, monitoring everything, and Galaxies were constantly arriving and taking off. The harbor was still busy if a little less that usually, an Absalon class frigate was in the harbor to resupply, further down the dock a container ship was being loaded, possibly with ore, at the ferry terminal a ship was taking on passengers. But otherwise the docks were almost empty there was something missing she thought.

She quickly realized what was missing, it was the immigrants. Usually there would be immigrants arriving in Nouméa every day, some came for the nice weather and high standard of living, some came to study at the city's university, others came seeking work in the one of booming mines and lastly there were those who were fleeing from war and destruction. The last group was the most noticeable. But none of those were here, the government had closed the borders to nearly the entire world, only a few countries were still being traded with, and even fewer you could travel to.

She had been born here, this city was her home. It was a city that seemed to always have remained unaffected by the world around it. No matter what was happening, no matter what war was raging, no matter what catastrophe was taking place Nouméa remained the same in that special New Caledonian state of knowing but also not really doing anything. They had gotten good at that, years of a neutral foreign policy meant that people got used to horrible things happening everywhere else than in Nouméa. There was no time where you couldn't go down to a cafe and get a glass of wine or a cup of coffee.

But something had finally managed this city. It was subtle, if you had never been here before you probably wouldn't have noticed it. The missing immigrants were a little like an open wound in the city. Or rather an internal bleeding, something that only someone who knew the city well could see.

As the Galaxy slowly descended Korra got ready. She checked one last time that everything was there. Omni tool, TRAC 2, TX-1 Repeater, spare clothes and some personal belongings.

The Galaxy landed with a little bump, and the doors in the side slid open. Korra got up and ran out determined. She took off her helmet to get some fresh air, she had been wearing it for almost 6 hours now. Then she made her way to the checkpoint, making sure to go in a long circle around the exhaust from the Galaxy's engines, which was both ear shattering and could easily knock anyone off their feet. It could probably also give you third degree burns.

She had to get through all the checks before she could get home sadly. Everyone loves bureaucracy, and its one of the things the FIM is best at. She started jogging towards the terminal with her bag over her shoulder. There was a queue at the checkpoint although luckily for her she could skip that and go through the military checkpoint.

The line was much shorter and it was mostly comprised of her own squad mates. Most of them were chatting and laughing but not Korra. She had one thing on her mind. Finding Asami and then... Then she didn't know what to do really. Should she tell her how she felt? _Hey Asami I think you're really great and awesome and I want to kiss you._ No that would be silly. Maybe just go have something to drink with her? Then go home to Korra's apartment and watch a movie while they snuggled up to each other. No she had to focus, the world was slowly falling apart around her, and here she was thinking about her silly crush. Asami was probably busier than ever, and she herself had too many duties as a soldier and an officer. Maybe she should just not talk about it, wait until this whole mess of issues had blown over.

She was suddenly awoken from her thoughts when a robotic voice said "NEXT!". She quickly walked over to the machine, and stuck her arm into a hole. She felt some light pressure as it took a blood sample from her and waited while the machine processed the data. "CLEAR!" the machine said and she took her arm out and walked through the checkpoint.

On the other side was the rest of the terminal. She would have to go get a cap or something and call Asami. At least that if nothing else. She walked through the terminal looking around at her surroundings. Everywhere there were new PSAs from the government relating to the crises. "If you feel sick report to any hospital immediately.", "Remember to always wash your hands with sanitation soap and water.", "If you have to sneeze, sneeze into your arm.", "Did you know? Since the mid 2020s New Caledonia, and later the FIM, have been self sufficient in food.", "Don't waste materials, recycle.", well that one wasn't new, "Only travel when there is no other option, if your task can be completed over telecommunications use that instead.", "Drone activity may be increased in the coming period, report to your local police HQ if you feel they are infringing on your privacy." and so many others. Constant PSAs and government broadcasts were running on all the screens, and every single message was followed by the flag of the FIM and the motto "United forever in brother-and sisterhood".

There was however also something unexpected, a voice that was distinctly familiar. "Korra!" She turned around and found Asami standing there waving and smiling. This was better than expected. "Hey Asami!" She had to stop herself from sprinting over to her. "I'm so glad you're back." Asami said when Korra had reached her. They gave each other a quick hug, which Korra wished had lasted longer. "Let's go get a cab" Asami said after the hug. "Yeah there's only one of us with a jump jet." Korra answered smiling.

They walked out of the airport, and got to the taxi terminal. They would have been a strange sight, a normal civilian woman, dressed in rather normal clothes and next to her a massive and heavily armed soldier, wearing power armor that made her look like a biblical angle. But then again there were weapons everywhere, the police were every where and now they were armed with assault rifles.

There were many taxis waiting to pick up passengers, and they quickly got one. First Asami got in and told the VI to go to her apartment, then Korra got in. "So why are you still wearing your armor? I thought you were supposed to take it off after deployments." Asami asked when the taxi took off. "Its the new orders, we have to be ready for deployment all the time, so we just keep the armor on. It's easier this way." Korra was tense, until now she had been more excited to get back to Asami, but the reminder of the situation they were in made her remember what could happen. She had never been religious, but she prayed to whatever gods there may be that Nouméa would stay safe. Just for long enough so that her and Asami could spend a little more time together.

Asami had obliviously noticed how tense Korra was, and asked softly with a smile. "What's wrong?" Korra nearly blushed, she shouldn't have taken her helmet off. "Nothing..." She tried to lie but Asami saw right through it. "Come on you can tell me, I won't tell anyone else and there's no one here." Korra let out a sigh. "Well it's just, nothing like this has happened before. All wars and everything have always passed right over New Caledonia and the FIM. But now not only do we close our self off towards half the world, but we also declare war. There's just something about this that doesn't seem right, and now there might be aliens?! Its like the world is coming to an end, and I know for sure that this is serious because it managed to affect Nouméa, the least caring city in the world. Its like we're in Britain in 1942. There's conscription, the government is building bunkers everywhere. It just feels like the world is falling apart, and when it really hits us I'm going to be one of the ones int the front line, fighting and possibly dying." She felt warm tears rolling down over her face as her body started shaking. The strong and scary soldier in impenetrable power armor reduced to a crying hulk.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra softly. "I'm scared Asami, I'm scared of what will come none of this makes any sense." Korra tried to collect herself but couldn't. "I'm scared of dying Asami, what if I'm shot through the heart and bleed out? What if one of my limps is ripped off and I die a slow and painful death?" They landed in front of the entrance to Asami's apartment. "Come on let's get you up into my apartment and take the power armor off you. You don't have to be a soldier all the time let's have some fun tonight, just as two normal people, what do you say?" Korra wiped a tear off her face and said with a little smile. "That sounds nice."

 **. . .**

 _[22nd of August 2062, 17:14:21 GM]_ _._

 _Around the world, every device with a speaker came alive. Smartphones, PA systems, automated vehicles and domestic robots, televisions, personal computers and speakers, in every home, In every station, airport or city centre a voice began to speak with a voice of an avalanche._

"People of this graceless earth, deprived of the Sovereign's Light,

"I am the one called Kepriyal within your fallen tongue, firstborn of Tennin, 2nd Scribe of Boreas, Lord Temporal over the Northern Reaches of the Dominion and keeper of his Divine Word. I am the Master of the 8th Host of the September Hayyoth, Life peer of the Kanva Bhagavan, Peerless of the Academy of Thyatira. I, who have been named Dauntless and Righteous in the eyes of the Undying Sovereign.

And I would have you listen.

People of this graceless earth, unknown to the word of the Sovereign, rejoice. As of 7.458.01 in the Seventh Epoch, your sentence of Isolation as stipulated by High Justice Josphiel, 5th of the Paramount Lords of Law in 5.82.50 has been now been fully served. For it was written that the followers of Aatami would be cast from the Light of the Sovereign for the number of generations equaling seven by the power of four for their sin, and lo, it has been done.

Rejoice, for your redemption is nigh. It is so written in the Book of Zephyreus "I once had a field where the grain became blighted, twisted by the light of a dying star beyond the Sovereign's intended path. For six seasons, I let the field lie wild and fallow, with a blessed virus slowly pruning the blighted strains from the pure ones. On the seventh season, I harvested the grain, but behold, it was still half blighted."

"So I winnowed the blighted grain the pure, and cast the blight into fire. And Lo, in that 7th season, the pure grain bore a pure harvest, and all was well."

As it was written so it shall be. The Blight of Aatami's Apostasy may have faded with time, but I will carry out my holy duty of cleansing you. I will root out the apostate, the traitorous, the weak, the unfaithful, the disobedient, the heretical amongst your number, and I will cast them into fire.

I will winnow the pure stock from the chaff of the unfaithful.

Meditate on your sins. Those that repent and swear to the Undying Sovereign and foreswear their temporal loyalties, shall be tested by the trial of stone. Those that resist shall find only death in flames.

Meditate on your sins, spawn of Aatami.

We are coming."

 **. . .**

Several high definition telescopes along with further analysis of the heat bloom of the wake of the Fleet has determined their trajectory and acceleration portfolio.

At their current course and acceleration, the Fleet will take 285 days to make earth orbit. It is expected that that path will take them into close approach to to the Orbit of Saturn, Jupiter and Mars, although if the fleets will be decelerating at those points remains to be seen.


	7. Chapter 6 Winter Time in Nouméa

In the FIM technology has an influence on everything and some of the most wonderful examples of FIM high tech can be seen during the month of December where there are various winter celebrations. Of course December is summer in the south pacific not winter.

Written pre /r/worldpowers reset

* * *

[December the 25th 2062]

Nouméa in the 'winter' is very strange. It's never really winter here, so people just kind of pretend it's winter in the month of December. Then the moment the clock hits midnight on the 31st everyone goes back to the beaches, and the cafe's, and enjoy the hot New Caledonian weather.

But for one month, probably one of the hottest of the year, everyone comes together and pretends it's winter. It started as a small thing in the 2030s, one year a group of students accidentally made snow with a Sky Dolphin zeppelin. That was before Korra had even been born, and looking back Korra, could not recall any winter where there hadn't been artificial snow. Korra had heard somewhere it had marked the beginning of the New Caledonian obsession with trying to create a perfect winter, in the south pacific.

However this year there was far less technology than usual. Usually there would also be ice-skating, skiing ramps and many other wonders. They had all been suspended for a reason, that Korra, Asami and everyone else knew far too well. The preparations were taking away all resources, and now instead of an ice-skating ring they were building a railgun entrenchment, instead of skiing ramps they were building bunkers, and so everything had given way to the preparations for the pending war.

Except for the Sky Dolphins, they still got to fly around spraying artificial snow, like they always had. Maybe the tradition was just too ingrained into everyone now to stop it. It was also a very real possibility that there would be protests if they had been suspended. You can't take away a toy from New Caledonia after you gave it to her.

She thought all these thoughts as she walked through the streets. She had a few bags of shopping goods in her hands. There had been a slightly longer queue than usual today, nothing really out of the ordinary especially for Christmas eve, but she was suspecting it was maybe due to the rationing. The rationing was really unnecessary, it had been enacted out of fear that there might at one point not be enough food so it was better to be prepared. But that fear had never become real. New Caledonia had for long been self sufficient in food, and now that food production had been upped tremendously food was cheaper than ever. The only thing they were really missing was rice which had become rather scarce, but rice had never been very popular anyways.

She got to the entrance to Asami's apartment, and the door opened after scanning her. She should have brought her exo-skeleton with her, then it would have been a lot easier to get all the shopping up the stairs. But Asami had insisted that she shouldn't be wearing her army equipment everywhere, it was her off-duty time, and she should spend it as a normal citizen She was right, but it also made everything a lot easier when you wore power armor. Everyone would let you through and be very nice to you, either out of respect for your work, or out of fear of the power armor.

She reached the top of the stairs and took the doorknob and turned it, after checking that it was indeed Korra the door opened and let her in. "I'm back with the shopping. I'm just gonna put it in the kitchen!" She announced to whomever might be in the house. "Thank you I will be there shortly, just finishing some work!" Asami shouted from her work room. She was nearly always in there, Korra could understand why she did it. She would probably also be spending a lot more time on her work if it didn't scare her to death.

She fell down into the living room couch and sighed. She felt pretty well at home here in Asami's apartment. She had spent most of her time here when she wasn't deployed somewhere, only leaving to go home and sleep then going here again the moment she was up. Korra could recall when Asami had asked if they should spend Christmas together. She nearly couldn't sleep that night. This would be the best Christmas ever, and maybe the last one.

She cringed at the thought, no one dared speak of it but everyone knew this Christmas was like no other in history. It could be seen not just in the way people were rushing a little more than usual, but also in the armed police patrolling, the jets, VTOLs, tanks and drones, driving and flying around. The churches were also seeing more visitors, quite a few more in fact. They had been holding extra services. Almost a miracle in the otherwise, what some people would call, 'heathen' New Caledonia. When people are fearing death it can drive them to anything even praying.

Maybe a little TV would get her mind of things, she sat straight up and turned on the TV with the Omni Tool on her hand. The screen blinked to life, for an engineer Asami sure did have an old TV, and showed a news report. "The FIM parliament today unveiled plans to upgrade the military communications systems. The minister of defense has said that this was because they feared that the extraterrestrial invaders might cut off traditional forms of communications." The news reporter paused as the camera cut to another angle.

"The FIM navy has announced that the first ships of the "Le Federation" class of frigates will soon be ready to be commissioned. In the same announcement they said that they will be speeding up the construction of these vessels dramatically in order to have the full planned line up of 6 ships ready in time. This was it for PNO news next up is Thomas Matherson's speech."

The TV cut to the information panel between programs. "Asami! Thomas Matherson's speech is going to start soon!" Korra shouted towards Asami's room. "Oh just a moment I will be there!" Asami shouted back. You could be sure no one in the FIM would miss admiral Matherson's speech.

The TV switched to a live transmission from Matherson's HQ, which isn't far from here. He was standing on a podium with two soldiers at arms to each side of him, and behind him was the white, dark blue and light blue tricolor, with the metal grey seven pointed star in the middle. The Ocean Flag of the FIM.

He was an old man it was clear, his face was weathered and his hair was starting to grey. He was probably the only war hero in the FIM, throughout his long career in the military he had earned the respect of many and the admiration of most FIM citizens. He was mainly known for leading the many anti piracy operations the FIM has carried out throughout the years, which had made him popular in a nation like the FIM that relied on maritime trade. He had retired some years ago to get some well deserved rest. Never the less had he accepted the offer of taking command of the FIM armed forces, both for aborted invasion of French Polynesia, and the new mission to defend the Earth. He started the speech by clearing his throat. "Citizens of the FIM, I speak to all of you on this Christmas eve. I know how most of you might feel about the recent events but I assure you that you should not be scared."

Asami finally got herself untangled from her work, and entered the room. "Did I miss anything?" She asked looking at the TV. "No just the start sit down and be quiet now, that's my commanding officer there, on screen." Korra patted the sofa next to her and Asami sat down. Luckily they hadn't missed much of the speech.

"-was leading the fleet assembled to fight the pirate threat I was also scared. I will admit I had first entered the army for political reasons. I hoped that it could help my image, if I had some time under my belt but during my time I learned better. I saw the spirit in the people who were fighting alongside me. They were there because they truly wanted to help their nation, and it is that same spirit I see in the men and women signing up to fight today. I trust these people with my life, and you can do that too."

Korra couldn't help but feeling a little pride at the admirals words.

"The story of the FIM has always been one of remarkable achievements, many have doubted the capabilities of our small nation and time and time again we have proven that we are just as capable as anyone else. We may not be an continent spanning empire or a superpower, but we have still shaped the world in ways none of those could dream of. The TRAC rifles are the most used rifles in the whole world the TRAC 2 is the fastest selling rifle in the world, Nanite Systems is one of the biggest corporations in the world, and they have earned that by exporting some of the most advanced technology in the world, there is yet to be any VTOL that can lift as much as the Super Galaxy can. Our technology is what has driven us forward, and propelled a nation that would otherwise be insignificant onto the world stage. Our technology is what among other things that will help us in the coming time.

"We can also thank our great foreign relations. Not once in the entire history of the FIM, or even the history of New Caledonia and the Solomon Islands before that, has there been a time where we have been threatened with invasion. We have maintained good relations with all countries on this world, and this is paying off now. We are cooperating with most of the world, the UN HQ now finally resides in Nouméa and Sweden is helping us build up a large defense. By the time we're done the FIM will be a fortress in the sea.

"The aliens are definitely something to be scared of. Their fleet is enormous and their firepower has to be beyond anything we can imagine. But do you know what happens when the FIM is out-teched? We build a better weapon. I'm scared but I also say 'let them come' because in the end it will only end in their own destruction, and even if, even if they win we are gonna spend everything to make sure they regret the day they decided to land on our islands. We will fight until there is no bullets left, then we will fight until the knife in our Omni Tools break, then we will fight until all the bones in our bodies are broken and then as we are just about to die we will spit those bastards in the eyes. I would dare to say that the aliens could not have made a bigger mistake than bringing a better gun than our's along for the fight.

"We might die and suffer, but in the end the name 'Le Federation des Isles et le Mer' will never die. When these bastards return to their worlds they will check under, whatever they sleep on, each night to make sure there isn't a FIM soldier laying under it training the scope of a TRAC 2 on their probably ugly faces. We are going to show not just them, but also the whole world that our freedom is not something you can take away easily. I will personally make sure that none of those bastards gets to go home with any limps, they might have, intact. We are going to make the FIM a real world hell for those green, purple, whatever suckers. SO SCREW THE ALIENS I SAY, BECAUSE THEY ARE GOING TO STAND FACE TO FACE WITH A FORCE THE LIKES OF WHICH HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE IN THIS GALAXY." The last words hung in the air as Thomas Matherson left the podium, and the national anthem started playing.

"Wow what a man." Asami remarked. "Yeah he's quite the general, and also a little mad but that helps at times." Korra had never gotten to meet him, nor had she ever been under his command, but she had heard the stories. "So should we start making the food?" Asami asked as she got up, and headed to the kitchen. "Yeah let's" Korra answered, she could almost already hear her stomach growling.


	8. Chapter 7 Launch

Around the time that the aliens were detected the FIM started planning it's response, together with other nations it was agreed that it was favourable if we could limit destruction of the Earth by meeting the threat in orbit. Therefor the FIM provided material and men to a commando raid on the alien mothership and construction of a 1 km long coil gun started, which could launch fighters into space. The Mosquito VTOL and the SM-219 Planet Defender VTOL were chosen since they both were space worthy. A large fleet of both were constructed and would be the FIM's first line of defense. No one would be able to call the FIM cowardly.

Written pre /r/worldpowers reset

* * *

[2100h May the 15th 2063]

"So how many times have we tested this thing?" The whole contraption looked a little scary to be honest.

"The Mosquito or the coil launch tube?." Roanne asked while scribbling on her notepad.

"The launch tube. I have flown in the Mosquito before after all." Jack answered

"Exactly zero times." Roanne answered still scribbling on her notepad.

"Good, good, so what will happen if this goes wrong?" Jack asked a little anxious.

"Not much. The worst that will happen is that you don't reach space. Then you can just land again." She said, still scribbling on her note pad.

"Good that makes me a lot less nervous." Jack said as he started walking over to his Mosquito.

He got up on it, opened the cockpit and jumped in. "Wish me luck!" He said as he closed the cockpit. "Sure thing" Roanne said looking up from her notepad. "Oh and also, it could go very wrong, and crush the Mosquito but don't think about that."

He was just about to shout something you could get hanged for some place, but the Mosquito's cockpit closed on him before he could say anything. He would have to get revenge on Roanne when he got back from space.

The crane lifted the Mosquito into the large metal tube. At the end of it he could see the blue sky he would be fighting in.

It was time to start the Mosquito up. He ran though the checks and started the AI. Lights all over the cockpit lit up, and screens blinked to life. "All right let's see what you can do." He hadn't tried flying this craft in combat before, so this would be interesting. Although only a few FIM pilots ever had actually been in combat.

"This is 1-1 are we ready for launch?" He heard over the intercom. "Yes." one other pilot answered. "Just finishing the start up." Another said. "I'm going to be ready in a short moment." He said himself. He finished checking the computer systems. "Ready." He said. "Me too." The last pilot answered. "Okay, everyone is ready?" "Yes!" Everyone answered. "Roger, this is squad alpha we are ready for launch." The squad leader said to central control. "Roger squad alpha you will be launched in 10."

This was it, it had to work otherwise they would have to use the SM-219 Planets. He checked everything one last time.

"5"

He looked around the cockpit one last time.

"4"

Everything was in order.

"3"

He shifted around in his seat a little.

"2"

He grabbed the throttle a little tighter.

"1"

This was it.

"Launch!"

The fighter started accelerating quickly, and he was forced back in his seat. It was shaking a little but nothing too concerning. He could barely move as the fighter accelerated to enormous speeds, far greater than anything it could reach on it's own. All the systems were working fine, the AI was constantly giving him information on everything he needed to know.

Soon he was out of the tube. The islands behind him got small really quickly. "See you when we're in space squad." The squad leader said. That wouldn't be in too long.


	9. Chapter 8 Preparations

As the fighter fleet launched into space and the commandos prepared themselves the ground forces started getting ready. All civilians had been evacuated into bunkers built into the mines in the FIM and the army and navy prepared to fight off any alien attempt to establish a beach head. It would be the single biggest military operation in FIM history.

Written pre /r/worldpowers reset

* * *

[0500h May the 16th 2063]

The sound of the railguns firing was thundering through the city. A rhythmic hammering that shook the city each time they fired. Looking out the window Korra could see Galaxy transport VTOLs, SM-219 Planet civilian VTOLs, and their, armed to the teeth, war counterpart the Hellcaster flying around. Other jets were also patrolling in the skies. If she zoomed in on her HUD she could see Mosquito VTOL fighters being launched into space, at incomprehensible speeds. Like their insect namesake, they looked tiny at this distance.

The streets were deserted, except for the Ariete tanks driving around and drones flying, and swarming through the streets. She was going to receive it any time now. The order to mobilize, and report to her regiment. The only thing she could do was wait.

Asami came up to her from behind, and put a hand on her shoulder. "You should have evacuated like the others, this way we're just both going to die." Korra could only hate, and admire Asami's bravery. "You know that wasn't going to happen. I won't leave my city, my home, as it burns to the ground. Besides I still have research to do, research that could help us win." Korra cringed, of course Asami wouldn't leave when she had work.

"Anyways I have this for you I think you should use it." Korra turned around, and her jaw nearly fell off. "ASAMI! THAT'S AN OMNI TOOL 2, THAT'S TERRAN ARMS RESEARCH! IT'S ILLEGAL TO TAKE OUTSIDE OF A RESEARCH FACILITY!" _Is she crazy?_ Korra thought. "Do you want us both in jail when this is over?!" Korra shouted. "Calm down, this might be the end of the human race." Asami gulped when she said it. "I think legal issues can wait, the most important thing is that we win. If this can help us win, I will happily spend a few years in jail, just promise me that you will visit."

Korra couldn't believe it, Asami had broken the law and it wasn't just a small crime. Asami wouldn't even walk over a street if a car was flying above it, and she had just committed one of the worst crimes in the FIM. "Sure I'll visit you." Korra managed to spit out. She had to collect herself. "But this isn't going to work with my suit, it's not even calibrated." "Oh I have that covered. Stand still for a moment."

Asami took off Korra's old Omni Tool, put on the new one and then she stepped behind Korra and fiddled with something in her HUD. "Aw!" Korra said when she felt a shock in her neck. "Sorry!" Asami said, and then stepped out in front of Korra while wiping her hands in her shirt. "There, should be all done, try it." Korra raised her forearm up to her head. She admired the delicate piece of engineering for a while. It consisted of two gloves on each hand and a large arm piece covering all of her lower arm. It was all painted in a jet black color, and looked rather stylish. Then she lowered her arm, and went through the tests. Blade, tazer, on both hands, knuckle blades, motorized joints, gecko tape surfaces and finally the spider string. Everything worked as it should.

"Also the blade can be electrified now, try it." Asami said pointing at the blade. "You have got to be kidding me." The blade sprung out, and Korra watched as electric charges danced on it.

"Wow, thanks Asami. But what are you going to do while we're fighting?" "I think I will have to get out, Terran Arms has a secret research facility, I will be transferred there." Korra couldn't just leave her defenseless. She walked over to her bag, and looked through it until she found what she needed. "Catch!" Korra said as she threw the TRAC 1 rifle to Asami. "How do you have this?" Asami asked as she catched the rifle with both her arms, and bent a little under it's weight. "I sneaked it home when we switched to the TRAC 2. I couldn't just let the gun I had cared so much about for years sit and gather dust in some arsenal. Or worse yet be sold at an auction to the highest bidder." "But that's Il-..." Asami stopped mid sentence, she couldn't really condemn anyone for breaking the law anymore. "There's 5 magazines in the bag, and a box with 100 rounds, use them wisely. Also there should be every attachment in the bag, but I don't have any grenades, and take my Omni tool you could need it. If not for defense then to call for help."

Korra's Omni tools blinked red, the new as well as the old one. "That's the signal, I guess this is goodbye for now. If I don't return then ... Then keep fighting, you have to for humanity, so many nations have given up but we won't. Not until it's over for good." Korra looked away from Asami to hide a tear, and started walking towards the door, TRAC 2 in hand, TX-1 Repeater by her side and head sunk into her chest.

"Korra wait, there's something I want to say." Asami said grabbing her hand. Korra wiped away the tear. "What is it?" She said trying to keep her voice from breaking. "It's just that, that this time with you, even though we have been waiting for the end of the world, has also been one of the best times of my life. When I'm with you I feel free, you bring joy and happiness to everything, and you have given me hope. I think what I'm trying to say is that, Korra I love you."

Korra felt a jolt going through her with those words. Her head shot back up, and she knew what to do. She turned around on a dime in a millisecond, it might even have been one due to the nano suit she was wearing, and took Asami's face with her hands, and pulled her in for a kiss. Asami was at first surprised, but she quickly accepted the kiss, and they stood like that for what seemed to be an eternity. Eventually Korra let go, and looked into Asami's eyes. "Asami, I love you too." She said, she wanted to stay like this forever but knew she couldn't, so she let go. "I promise I won't let them take our city!" She declared, she felt invincible. "Just be safe, please." Asami said concerned. "I will." Korra said as her Omni tool blinked again. "I really have to go now. See ya when it's over." Korra said as she jogged out the door, and leaped over the railing. Falling all 5 stories before landing with a thunder, and cracking the floor. She knew this would be a good day.


	10. Chapter 9 1000 km above the pacific

The Earth forces have met the aliens in space, the FIM fleet is prepared to fight to defend their home. Even though the odds are very much against them. In the end the FIM ended up contributing with one of the biggest forces in the space battle, only the superpowers had fleets that were bigger. The moon bases were quickly destroyed however it was discovered that the aliens were completely unprepared for missiles. This has given the main force hope.

Written pre /r/worldpowers reset

* * *

[1200h May the 16th 2063]

"What name have they given this operation?" Jack asked over the intercom.

"Nouméa HQ is calling it 1st orbital engagement." 1-2 answered.

Leave it to the FIM to find the most boring name possible. "And the others?" Jack asked, while he looked around at the space outside his cockpit.

"The DFE, the Middle Kingdom and the Solarians seem to have agreed on 'The Battle in the Heavens' or something along those lines. I'm not sure about the SA and the UN." 1-2 answered.

"Heh leave it to the imperials to find the most pompous name possible." Jack had never been able to take all these new empires seriously. "Well it might have been done in consideration of all the religious groups they have." 1-2 said. "Oh yeah, religions I guess they're good for one thing." Jack joked, he had also never understood the religious masses around the world. But living in the FIM he had never actually met a seriously religious person, so he didn't need to.

"Would you guys shut up? We'll be getting orders any time now." 1-1 said irritated. "Sir, yes sir!" They both barked over the intercom. There was silence for some time before 1-2 interrupted with a question.

"SL, can I ask a question?" "Speak up 1-2." 1-1 responded. "Who will we be fighting with other than the empires and SA?"

"The UN has a few fighters, then Indonesia made some Planet Defenders I also think some people are launching a satellite. Oh and the CSSA has sent a considerable fighter fleet." She explained. "The CSSA? So the 5th is back together." Jack joked. "1-3, this is hardly the time for joking." 1-1 barked. Jack decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Alpha squad are you reading me?" The intercom sounded, as a transmission came in from SA command. "Loud and clear command." 1-1 responded. "Good, you're going to be tasked with providing cover for Planet Defender 2, do you copy?" "Solid copy, Alpha squad moving out." 1-1 closed the line to command. "Everyone follow my lead." "Roger." They all responded.

"LASER ON OUR SIX!" 1-1 shouted over the intercom. Jack rolled the Mosquito over on it's side, and boosted. "I'M HIT!" 1-4 screamed over the intercom. "MY ENGINE IS HIT I CAN'T MANEUVER." He again screamed over the intercom, before his Mosquito was struck by another laser, and disintegrated. "Let's get away from this ship, follow me." 1-1 said and turned the Mosquito around, the rest of the squad soon followed.

Suddenly the proximity alarm on his Mosquito sounded, the AI took over, and dodged away. "I have a dominion fighter on my tail. Engaging." Jack announced over the intercom as he stopped the Mosquito, boosted up, and turned the his nose down to look at the top of the Dominion fighter. It was a carbon black thing made out of two triangles with a single orange window at the front, he couldn't see any weapons anywhere and he concluded that they were hidden. "You didn't expect that did you, green little shit!" The Mosquito registered the target in front it, and the M12 sprayed an inferno of bullets. The Dominion fighter tried to loose him, it flew in between ships and dodged around the sharpest corners. But it's hard to get rid of someone that is literally flying sideways. The enemy fighter tried to dodge the bullets with small erratic movements, but the Mosquito's nose gun mercilessly followed the movements, and almost every bullet hit home.

Soon gas started leaking from the enemy fighter. Jack saw the opportunity, and launched a Coyote missile. The fighter tried one last attempt at dodging the missile but it was not enough. The missile hit right at home, and the fighter spun out of control and crashed into one of it's own ships.

"Bandit down!" Jack announced triumphantly over the intercom. "Good job 1-3, now get the hell back to the rest of us." An angry 1-1 said. "Roger." Jack said.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as he opened a link to another fighter close to him. "Red Warrior, I'm with the CSSA. What about you?" The F-60 pilot responded. "1-3, I'm with the TTRO under the FIM." He was also the new actual after 1-1 had crashed into a Dominion ship. "So a former 5th nation? Well my squad is mostly gone, do you want to team up?" Someone who maybe appreciated his humor, he couldn't pass this chance down. "Why the hell not, command isn't responding anyways. We'll need a squad name though." The test to see if this guy wanted to joke.

The F-60 pilot responded, and Jack could nearly hear his grin over the intercom "What about 'Space Commies: Utah's biggest fear'?" He did wonderful. "That's a good one. Let's use it."

They flew around a bit looking for some targets. It seemed like they had both gotten away from the fighting. Until the F-60 pilot saw something. "What the hell is that ship doing?" "What ship?" Jack asked confused. "The Thermopylae, it's heading straight towards a Dominion ship!" Jack had the Mosquito find the Thermopylae, and just as the F-60 pilot had said he saw the ship heading straight towards a Dominion ship. Then he was blinded by an explosion from in front of the Thermopylae. When he opened his eyes again his jaw dropped. There was a massive hole right through the Dominion ship. He changed course, and headed for the hole.

"What are you doing?" The F-60 pilot asked. "I'm going inside that ship. I want to see those fuckers up close." Jack responded as he pushed the Mosquito forwards. He was running out of ammo, but his last few bullets were going to terrify the aliens. "You're crazy. But I'm gonna go with you. For the workers of the world." The F-60 pilot said as he boosted to catch up to him. "And all the others." Jack added.

The hole was massive when they got to it. There was no time to wait. Every single gun on the Mosquito fired. The M12 sprayed it's inferno of bullets. Coyote missiles flew everywhere hitting anything that wasn't friendly. His Hornet cannons fired away ripping everything they hit apart. The Mosquito nimbly danced around anything trying to hit it.

Then he heard a scream over the intercom. He looked to his left and saw that the F-60 pilot had been hit. "You bastards that was only because he had a sense of humor I bet!" His ammo was running low and he knew what to do. He pushed the control stick forwards. "This is for Earth you miserable bastards!"

No one of the just over 200 soldiers, pilots and crew members the FIM sent up returned, or anyone else sent up.


	11. Chapter 10 Moving out

The Alien fleet stayed in orbit for a few months to reorganize and prepare for the landing. In the meanwhile the Earth forces prepared themselves for the most important battle in human history. The FIM poured the last of it's monetary reserves into building more equipment. When the Aliens finally made planetfall the world was prepared to fight with all it had left.

Written pre /r/worldpowers reset

* * *

[October the 9th 2063]

"AT ATTENTION 1ST REGIMENT!" The captain shouted. The thump of 1000 boots stomping into the ground, the metallic click of 1000 rifles being held, and the "AYE" shout from 1000 soldiers could be heard.

They all stood in a perfect square, Korra stood in the third row. Solid as rock, not even moving her eyes. Since the day they had joined the army, they had trained, and formation movement was one of the things they had trained. However the one thing they had trained the most was combat, and soon they would be using that training. For the first time ever.

Around them the entire base was buzzing with activity. Ships were preparing to head out, Galaxy transport VTOLs took off, their engines roaring as they lifted, a few hundred CUGV drones walked past them on their six metallic legs, their spider like body were painted in a jungle camo, above them Mosquito VTOL fighters were forming up squads, five Combante fighter jets left trails in the sky as they roared above them, Mourette attack drones flew towards 6 La Federation class frigates that were docked here, and all around them other regiments were marching.

"YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE PAPUAN HIGHLANDS. DOMINION FORCES HAVE MADE PLANETFALL THERE. IT WILL BE OUR JOB ALONGSIDE THE REST OF THE PACIFIC TO KICK THEM OUT. THIS IS THE LARGEST MILITARY OPERATION IN FIM HISTORY SO DO NOT SCREW UP. FOLLOW ORDERS, AND STICK TO THE PLAN!" The captain shouted. "SIR, YES SIR!" 1000 soldiers shouted in unison. "YOU ARE SOME OF THE FINEST OF THE FIM MILITARY. I TRUST THAT YOU ARE ALL READY TO GIVE YOUR LIFE FOR HUMANITY, AND EARTH!" "SIR, YES SIR!" "GOOD REMEMBER THE MOTTO OF THE TERRAN ORDER?!" The captain asked.

"STRENGTH IN UNITY!"

"HUMANITY BEFORE ALL!"

"LOYALTY UNTIL DEATH!"

"Good, NOW MOVE OUT 1ST WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" "SIR, YES SIR!"

The captain gave a salute, and the entire regiment saluted him too. Then the entire regiment turned 90 degrees, and started marching. The sound of their boots hitting the ground blended into the other sounds of the base to create a sort of music. The theme of the coming battle. The battle which would decide the fate of humanity.

While she was marching with the others Korra remember a quote she had once heard. "When a good man goes to war, demons run." Now a nation which had been peaceful ever since it's inception was going to war. If demons did exist, it was doubtful that any could be found on Earth right now, as half a million good men and women marched to war.

THE TERRAN ORDER

STRENGTH IN UNITY!

LOYALTY UNTIL DEATH!


	12. Chapter 11 The Battle of an Era

The FIM deployed in the Papuan highlands together with the Dawnfire Empire, Indonesia Great Britian and Vanuatu. The FIM would send 420,000 soldiers in total, all armed with the latest tech as well as it's entire Air Force and Navy. In total around 120 million soldiers would participate in this single battle and over the entire earth million and millions more participated. In this war for survival.

[January 2064]

* * *

[1st of January]

The Galaxy roared it's familiar roar as it stopped in mid air over the Papuan jungle. The engines pointed downwards, and shot a hot jet stream, which could have set fire to the jungle had it been lower.

The ramp opened slowly, and Korra got ready to jump. As the Light Assault of her squad she would be the first one to jump. Never mind that she was also the fire team leader. Or maybe that was exactly the reason.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Then she opened them, and started running. She did a flip in the air to get a good look around. She could see some Dominion planes flying around in the distance, they were close to the Dominion base. The planes were strange, almost completely black, and she couldn't make out what was powering them in the brief look she got.

Then she was beneath the jungle crown, she activated her jump jets. She landed on one branch and from that one jumped to another, gripping hold of it she used her momentum to swing herself towards another branch lower down. She swung her way between the branches of the jungle, before she landed safely on the jungle floor, slowing her decent with a little boost from her jet pack. The rest of her fire team, and squad quickly found their way down to her, and soon the entire company was down. Making for a total of 120 soldiers.

The orders came quickly, they as the forward team were to set up a base from which the rest of the regiment could operate. It was important that it was completely hidden from anything. So they got to work. Supplies were dropped in by Galaxies from above, and within a few hours they had set up a camp hanging from the trees.

It looked good, walkways went from tree to tree, tents were hanging from each tree and to top it off a large thermal camouflage net had been hanged from the tree tops, and was covering everything. Nothing could find them down here.

There would be a few hours before the rest of the regiment arrived, and Korra spent that time preparing her fire team. They could not let down their guard on the battlefield. She told them all about the anatomy of the Dominion aliens, how they were somehow exactly like humans, and some of the theories about how that was. Had humans lived elsewhere before Earth? Had humanity once been much more advanced than we could have ever known? Or was it simply a ruse to try and trick us into not fighting them. Whatever it was it was clear they hadn't come to Earth with friendly intentions.

When she was done with her little xeno class they received word that the rest of the regiment would be arriving soon. They had to secure a droop zone. They picked a little clearing a few kilometers away, and gave the signal. Soon they could hear Galaxies approaching in the distance. They hopped back into the trees so they had a good overview. Then the engineer on her fire team shouted an alarm.

"TANGOS 2 A' CLOCK! MULTIPLE DOMINION FIGHTERS HEADED FOR THE GALAXIES! I'M COUNTING AT LEAST 10 POSSIBLY MORE!" _SHIT_ Korra though to herself. "HEAVY GET YOUR LOCK ON OUT! I WILL CONTACT HQ!" She shouted and quickly set up a link to the HQ. "THIS IS FIRE TEAM LEADER, OF FIRE TEAM 2, ALPHA SQUAD IN THE 1ST COMPANY 1ST REGIMENT! WE HAVE MULTIPLE DOMINION FIGHTERS HEADING FOR OUR GALAXY TRANSPORTS REQUESTING AIR SUPERIORITY SUPPORT!" She shouted to the HQ, as she anxiously kept an eye on the Dominion fighters, they would reach the Galaxies soon, and they didn't have any defenses apart from some old 50. Cals. The Heavy Assaults launched 10 Anti-Air missiles. They flew a little up into the air before adjusting to hit their targets. She had heard that the Dominion had no idea of how to combat missiles in space, hopefully it was the same here.

BOOM! All the missiles found their targets and 3 of the Dominion fighters spiraled out of control. It had looked pathetic, they had tried to dodge once, and they just didn't do anything when the missiles had changed course. There looked to be 15.

The Heavy Assaults were reloading their launchers when HQ responded. "We have heard your request Alpha 2-1, we're scrambling Mosquitoes to assist you." _Thank god_ Korra thought. They couldn't come fast enough.

The Dominion fighters had now reached firing distance of the Galaxies. They started firing their plasma weapons. The Galaxies tried to dodge, and did well. They were a lot more maneuverable than they looked, and the first wave of fire went by barely hitting anything. Then the Galaxies responded, The 50. Cals facing the Dominion fighters started firing. But they had a hard time hitting, and when they did it didn't really do anything. They were too old to do anything, they still relied on gun powder instead of coils.

Another round of AA missiles were fired and another 2 Dominion fighters went down. They were close in on the Galaxies now, and were wrecking havoc. The engine on one Galaxy was hit by a plasma shot, and burst into flames. The VTOL spiraled out of control, and people jumped out of it. The spiraling Galaxy hit one and sent him flying. It collided with another Galaxy, and they both crashed into the jungle. The squad leader started giving out orders. "Fire Team 1 follow me except for the Heavy Assault. Fire Team 2 stay behind, and keep the LZ safe." "Roger." Korra responded. "Heavy Assaults get those missiles ready." "Roger." They both responded.

The Dominion fighters were shooting down Galaxies nearly unopposed. Another wave of missiles hit them, and another 3 fighters went down. The remaining 7 continued to wreck havoc. Korra looked on anxiously.

"This is Echo 1-1, the cavalry has arrived!" _Finally_ Korra thought. The Mosquitoes appeared like lighting as they slowed down to engage the Dominion fighters. Coyote missiles flew out from the Mosquitoes, and the initial wave of missiles took down 2 Dominion fighters. The Dominion fighters quickly noticed that a new enemy had arrived, and broke away from the Galaxies to engage the Mosquitoes.

They fired their plasma weapons but to no avail. The Mosquitoes nimbly boosted above them, and now they were behind the Dominion fighters. A dogfight quickly ensued, the Dominion fighters were out numbering the Mosquitoes, but they never got to use that advantage. Whenever one of them got behind a Mosquito it would simply dodge away, boosting to the sides, upward, downwards or sometimes backwards. The Mosquitoes were fighting in a way that the Dominion weapons simply couldn't do anything against. Soon the Dominion fighters had been shot down, and the Mosquitoes headed home.

The Remaining Galaxies could fly unopposed to the LZ, and safely dropped off their troops. It took 20 minutes.

But as the last Galaxy was drooping off troops Korra saw something. A Dominion fighter had sneaked up on them somehow. They must have some sort of trick we didn't know about.

"Oh no you don't." Korra mumbled to herself. There was no time to alert the others she had to act.

She shoot the spider string out of her Omni tool towards the fighter. She pulled the string in, and propelled herself up towards the fighter. She detached the string at the last second and boosted herself above the fighter with her jump jets. She made eye contact with the pilot as she went over the top. He had a surprised look on his face. Then she took aim with her TRAC 2, the weapon identified the enemy and she fired 5 quick shots through the window of the cockpit, while in midair. Then she started falling again. She shoot the spider string towards a tree, and landed on a branch. Behind her the dominion fighter quickly started spinning out of control and crashed into the jungle.

[5th of January]

The base was fully set up now. They were a total of 890 soldiers here, out of the 1000 initial members of the 1st regiment, 40 of them had been wounded from their Galaxy crashing and were waiting for medevac. 110 hadn't made it out alive from the deployment. Korra didn't know any of them well, but she had nearly thrown up when she saw their mangled corpses in the wreckage of the Galaxy.

A Super Galaxy had dropped off some artillery pieces 4 days ago, and SAMs had been set up. The artillery had been firing away ever since it arrived, and shells were constantly falling on the Dominion base. It was a little like being back in Nouméa, the same rhythmic hammering. Only it was a little closer, and there wasn't as much time between each when shell was launched.

The Dominion hadn't found them. Every once in a while a few fighters would fly overhead, and they would shoot them down with missiles. So it had been a boring few days mostly spent on training and preparing.

Korra had also spent a fair bit of time on improving her skill with the Omni Tool. It had come in handy back when the rest of the regiment arrived. So it was probably a good idea to get used to it before the real battle in 11 days time.

Her squad had also been doing scouting missions to try, and judge the damage their artillery barrage had caused. It was definitely taking a toll on the Dominion, and they had no resources to attempt a counter attack.

[16th of January]

Today was the day. They would be attacking the Dominion base. After 2 weeks of shelling the Dominion forces had nearly been reduced to ruble. They would start the attack at 0400 hours. Korra had spent nearly the entire night checking through her gear making sure everything was in order. So had everyone. They were all a little scared of the next day, and how it would go, and they had gotten little sleep.

They were ready, and waiting when the order ticked in. The jungle was suddenly alive as millions of soldiers started their charge.

420,000 infantry.

400 tanks

600 jets

This was the largest army ever assembled in FIM history, and also one of the first to ever see a real battle. The FIM weren't the only ones here, there was over 120 million soldiers here. This would be the biggest battle in human history, and there were other battles like this one taking place all over the Earth.

Korra followed her squad leader as they ran through the jungle, their exoskeletons made it easy. Beside her an Ariete tank charged though the undergrowth, clearing everything in it's way. Above her hundreds of jets and attack helicopters sped over the jungle. Their engines created a massive roar that could be heard everywhere. They soon reached the Dominion base.

The Dominion base was defended by a massive dark wall, probably made of carbon. The tank fired a shot that ripped straight through the wall, and continued it's charge. Then a laser hit it and the tank was consumed by a fire ball. Korra jumped to the side to get out of the way. She could feel the burning hot air from the tank's explosion rushing over her. "Casulties?" She asked over the intercom. "The entire tank crew is dead, and I have 2 dead in my fire team." The squad leader responded. Korra checked the vitals of her fire team. "I have 2 down as well should we continue?" "Yes we stick to the plan." Korra got up. "Fire team follow me." She said as she ran to the hole in the wall.

A explosion shook the ground, and knocked Korra over. They had fought their way into the Dominion base, but with heavy loses. The Dominion battle mechs, big carbon black heavy mechs with plasma weapons, had proved to be frightening, and they were ripping through their ranks. She had lost most of her fire team only herself, and the infiltrator remained.

Everything was chaos at this point. She hadn't been in contact with her squad leader for at least one hour. Or was it more? She couldn't remember, and she didn't have time to check the logs. She also didn't really want to out of fear of what she might see.

Grey ash was everywhere. The plasma weapons of the Dominion had set fire to much of jungle, and our air strikes had set fire to the rest. Trees had started to fall some time ago and the undergrowth was nearly gone.

She got up and leaned up against a fallen tree she was using as cover. Her infiltrator had also been knocked over, and was getting up next to her. She stuck her rifle over the edge of the cover. The sensors didn't pick up anything. "We're going over. Follow me." Korra told the infiltrator who responded with a nod.

1,2,3 she vaulted over the tree trunk and ran towards the wreckage of a crashed attack helicopter. She slid the last few meters into cover. She could hear gun fire all around her, but they seemed to be in a quiet spot. "Follow me." She told her infiltrator once again as she made her way around the wreckage.

The sensors on her rifle suddenly screamed. Alerting her of a mine nearby. She boosted backwards just before the mine blew up. She landed on her back, and all of the air was knocked out of her lungs. She was gasping for air when another alarm went off. This time it was the vitals on her infiltrator. He hadn't reacted quick enough, an arm was missing, his lungs had been punctured, his skull was fractured and his spine was broken. He was dying quickly.

Korra rushed over to him and dropped to her knees. He was laying up against a tree, splattered with his blood and brains. But she was too late, when she was about to open her mouth he was already dead.

She got up, and took her rifle. There was no time to mourn him, she had to look away, and continue on.

She took 2 shots, the metallic sound of the magnetic coil echoed through the jungle, and the humanoid target in carbon armor in front of her fell. She had been alone now for so long now. Even with over a hundred million soldiers out there she couldn't find any. Even an imperial would do now. She didn't care, she just wanted to be with someone or something that she could talk to. Something that was actually human. Above her the jets were still fighting, and every once in a while she would see a Mosquito fire a salvo of rockets against the ground somewhere. Usually she would run towards it, even though she knew how stupid that was. But an air strike meant that there was someone to call in the air strike, maybe even someone from the FIM. But she had never found anyone. Her comms seemed to be broken, but the drones recognized her so maybe it was the comms net.

She couldn't stay here forever, she had to move on. She started to walk through the jungle. Carefully checking every square centimeter before each step. Every little sound she heard she expected to be someone shooting at her. But it seemed she couldn't even find any enemies anymore.

She kept walking, and checking. She very nearly jumped into the tree tops a few times, but that would be certain death. She had seen how the Dominion snipers would pick out everything in the tree tops. She had to stay in the undergrowth.

She kept walking.

Last magazine, she had 10 bullets in this magazine, they were all the spares from the other magazines she had used hopefully they would be enough. She had still not found any friendlies, and she had started to give up hope.

Some time ago she had started smelling something, that smelled like fried chicken. She had followed the smell, in the thought that maybe the battle was over, and she had just missed it. Maybe they were holding a BBQ party without her. Maybe all the enemies she had met in the last hour just been the last few survivors. She had been wrong, oh so wrong. Of course they wouldn't be holding a BBQ in the middle of a battlefield. She could herself read on her HUD how much radiation was everywhere. What she found was a Galaxy. It had been shot down not so long ago, and the wreckage was still burning. The smell had come from everyone inside it, they had been grilled in the burning jet fuel. She had puked out everything left in her stomach, and then she ran away. The first time she had seen something like that, some 2 weeks ago, she had wished to never see it again, and it seemed fate had lead her to this crash only to torture her.

She was considering returning to the craft now. Maybe there was more ammo there. But the thought quickly left her head, when she felt the contents of her stomach rising up through her throat. She didn't even think she had anything left.

She could see one of them, a Dominion soldier wearing power armor walking around. It was completely alone. Korra was nearly out of ammo on her rifle, only 5 bullets left. She had been killing the Dominion soldiers with her Omni tool for the last while to conserve ammo.

She silently sneaked up behind him. It hadn't noticed a thing, it was too busy checking the horizon or something.

The Titanium blade slid out of her omni tool with a silent metallic sound.

It was enough to alert the Dominion soldier. It turned around, and raised it's gun, but it was too late. Korra jumped on it, and the blade pierced through it's armor. Korra turned on the tazer and watched as it squirmed. When it finally dropped with a gasp she pulled the blade out. Red blood dripped from it. Was it human? She had thought. She had wiped the thought away quickly. There was no way that was possible.

She got up, and wiped the blood off the blade. The blade retracted into the Omni tool just as quickly as it had come out. She continued on her hunt.

She creeped along a low grey wall, she used her rifle to see what was on the other side. She came to the end of the wall and found her self at the entrance to a sort of courtyard. On 3 of the four sides were high black walls with doors in them, the courtyard was about 7x7 meters and had a floor covered with grey hexagonal tiles. Strangely though there was a little creek running through the middle of it but the creek was covered by blue orange tinted glass in floor height. She got up and looked at it rather perplexed. This place seemed to be completely untouched and was like nothing else she had seen here. Korra wondered how deep into the base she had gotten, maybe she was at some sort of command center? She didn't get time to think as she heard a mechanical foot stomp down behind her.

She turned around and saw a dominion mech. She quickly jumped to the right on top of the wall and started running along it. But the mech shoot an explosive shot which knocked her off the wall. She managed to land on her feet in the courtyard but now the mech was aiming right at her. She took aim and fired her last 5 bullets. All of them did nothing to the mech and now it shot.

She felt an immense pain washing through her body as she was blasted into a wall.

She opened her eyes and saw the mech approach her. It lifted it's massive black foot and was about to stomp her. She rolled away, she wasn't going down easily. The mech then fired a plasma projectile at her. She shielded herself with her Omni tool, and the carbon held against the plasma. But she could feel it burn under the Omni tool.

The mech lashed out against her with one of it's arms. She didn't quite get away this time. In fact it smashed her right arm to pieces. The Omni tool couldn't protect her against that. Agonizing pain washed through her body but she couldn't stop. The mech fired another plasma shot which she got away from, smashed arm and everything. But the shot created an explosion which sent her flying.

She landed on something hard and felt something break. The pain was starting to be too much, and when she tried to get up she fell back down. It felt like every bone in her body was broken and her FBMV alerted her that was pretty much the case. The mech started to slowly move towards her, triumphantly celebrating it's victory before it took it's kill. Korra was coughing blood. She closed her eyes. This was the end it seemed. It had been okay, she at least got to kiss Asami, she smiled at the thought. If nothing else she died fighting for humanity.

But she had been too quick. At the same moment she heard a laser shooting. She opened her eyes, and saw a laser burning through the mech. It had been taken completely off guard, and didn't even know where it's enemy was. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and they fell shut again.

When she opened them she saw that the mech was burning in front of her. Something was standing next to it, a robot of sorts. It looked a little like a pepper shaker. It started driving over to her. "Who are you?" She asked while coughing up blood. "I AM YOUR SOLDIER!" A metallic voice answered. "Who are you fighting for?" she could barely see what she was talking too. Blood was running down over her eyes, and blocking her view. "I FIGHT FOR HUMANITY!" It responded. "What are you then?" She asked, it was starting to hurt just to talk, but she wanted to know what this thing was. "I AM A DALEK!" It responded.

"YOU ARE BADLY INJURED I WILL CALL FOR HELP!" A DALEK? She had never seen one before, but she had heard Asami talk about them. They were supposed to win them the war. "Hey listen to me. I have a mission for you. Kill every single one of those bastards for me will you? Leave none of them alive! They will pay for having attacked humanity. Exterminate them!" She coughed up more blood. "EXTERMINATE?... EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The cyborg chanted.

"Good cyborg." she coughed up blood. She was so tired so tired. The DALEK could keep her safe. Right now she wanted to get some rest. She looked up at the sky, and remembered that it had been blue when the battle had started but now it had turned a orange and there was smoke everywhere. You could see shots flying through it. She thought about when she was in school and learned about the wonders of nature, how everyone had been amazed at the beauty there was to be found. She thought about New Caledonia and the wonderful nature there, she remembered when she was a scout at 12 years old and had found a Kagu with a broken wing, how her troop had nurtured it back to health. She thought about the animals here in this jungle, what would happen to them? Had any gone extinct in this inferno? What would the dominion do to them? Above her a passing galaxy blew away the smoke and she could see the blue sky. She shed a tear, it feel down her cheek and mixed with some blood. _It's a beautiful world_ she thought as her eyes fell shut.

She woke up to the sound of the engines on a Galaxy. "Where am I? What happened?" She asked frantically. "Take it slow, you were pretty badly injured we're taking you back to New Caledonia." A man besides her said.

She was on a stretcher in a Galaxy, and she wasn't alone. Around her there were many soldiers, some from the Terran Order like her, some not. and some even were from different armies entirely. "What about the battle?" She asked.

"I think right around the time you were evac'd the retreat was sounded." He explained calmly. "Retreat? WHAT DO YOU MEAN RETRE-." She shouted before an agonizing pain in her chest forced her to stop. "Calm down you need to be careful. I wasn't done talking yet. After the retreat the aliens quickly also decided to retreat. We apparently gave them such a kicking, that they decided we were more trouble than we were worth." He explained in the same calm voice. "So have we won?" Korra asked. "Pretty much yes. There's still some aliens left in the pacific but our fleets are headed there. Hopefully the Dominion will be out of here soon. But for us the war is over, the only thing we have to do is get back to the victory parade." He explained still calm. "And in your case a boatload of medals and promotions." He added with a grin. Korra was puzzled, although she didn't really have the facial muscles to express that. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You don't know? Your log says that you have at least 400 kills, that's more than anyone else in the entire battle. Plus that fighter you took down on your own. You're already a national hero." He explained grinning. Her a hero? That was a strange thought. She hadn't really kept track of anything during the battle. She had no idea how many she had killed. It just kind of happened.

"What about my squad?" She asked, they must have done just as well as her. A squad of heroes that sounded awesome. The man's facial expression suddenly changed to a distraught one. "Of course you don't know." He mumbled to himself. What had happened? Did they flee? Were they deserters? "Your entire squad was wiped out, not just that I'm afraid. The entire 1st regiment was wiped out. You were the first of the charge, and you took the brunt of the enemy. I'm sorry but you're the last soldier of the 1st regiment."

Korra couldn't believe it. She had known these people for years. They had trained together. They had all been the best of the best. That was the point of the 1st regiment. How could they have died and not her? It was her fault. She should have tried to find them. She should have started looking the moment they got separated.

"Don't blame yourself. They knew what they were going into. We all did, I'm sure they would be proud of you. But try to get some rest. We will be in New Caledonia in a few hours."

Korra wouldn't get any rest during that trip. She was awake the whole time. Listening to everyone else's stories and wondering. How could this have happened? Did the Dominion plan for this to happen? Were they trying to wipe out the 1st regiment specifically? Had they been a target?

[23rd of January]

"There you look wonderful!" Asami said as she stepped away from Korra. It was the day of the victory parade, and Korra had been dressed up in her gala uniform. It consisted of a jacket, which was blue with white shoulder guards, red linings and silver buttons, formal blue velvet pants, and a blue, white and silver military cap to top it off.

She looked in the mirror, Asami wasn't lying. It looked just like it always had. If this had been just a few weeks ago she would have been beaming with pride. "Thank you I should probably get going." Korra muttered. Asami took Korra's hand, and together they walked down to the main road where the parade would be.

It was a warm summer day in Nouméa, the sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Korra reached up to pull her cap down. She was a little surprised at first when it didn't come down before she remembered. That arm wasn't functional anymore. It was just a lump of meat and broken bones hanging off her shoulder in a cast. The doctors at the hospital had said that she was going to need a prosthetic.

Asami gave Korra a kiss before she ran to the stands. Korra went to her spot, she was going to be the first in the parade, and she had been given the space normally given to an entire regiment. Or maybe it was because she was the regiment. She couldn't think like that. She took the flag of her regiment, it was the normal FIM flag but with a Terran logo on it.

When the music sounded she started marching like she had learned, all the way down the road. She was met with cheers and applause all the way. People were throwing roses at her, and many were holding banners reading things like "Korra the hero", "Korra the ultimate badass" or "Korra the alien slayer". He hadn't lied people loved her.

When time came for medals to be given out Korra was the first once called up. She was given so many she had trouble standing even with her medical exoskeleton. "The order of the federation", "Medal of sacrifice", "Medal of great service" and so on, and on. She wasn't keeping track of them, she just saluted and went back to her chair next to Asami. Some of them had also just been created she suspected.

Asami placed her hand on Korra's, and Korra leaned into Asami. Then she started crying. First it was small streaks of tears that rolled down her face, and then she started shaking. Her whole body was shaking as she sobbed. She wasn't alone in this. All around her thousands of soldiers were crying. No one got away from the Battle of an Era whole.

The FIM lost a total of 189,833 soldiers in that battle 5.70% of the total population. It took a long time before the country fully recovered.

Korra would go on to retire from the FIM military shortly after. It took 6 years before she started to work for charity.

r/worldpowers/comments/2ykjkm/meta_what_happens_after/


End file.
